Al natural
by Mary Flourite
Summary: El se acaba de reencontrar con su amor de la infancia, ella no sabe como querer a esa persona, el otro quiere a su mejor amiga y la mejor amiga decide que a escondidas, los menores ¿se enamoraran? Mimato Taiora y Takari
1. Chapter 1

Hola queridos lectores, este es mi primer fic y tiene por titulo "Al natural" es un Mimato y mas parejas uh! Les ruego no sean crueles! Y de verdad deseo que les guste! Bueno y sin mas que decir los dejo con la historia.

Que quede claro digimon no me pertenece. (lastima) jajaja.

Chapter 1 "Reencuentros y encuentros"

Yamato veía a través del cristal del taxi que habia tomado hacia la casa de los Tachikawa, estaba lloviendo, el taxi se detuvo frente una casa amplia con gran jardín, la fachada era blanca, habia muchas flores de diversos colores, era un lindo lugar.

-Llegamos- dijo el chofer del taxi al joven que se encontraba mirando desde la ventana.

-¿Cuánto será del trayecto?- dijo el joven mientras metía la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta para sacar algo de efectivo.

-Nada, los señores Tachikawa han pagado antes el trayecto- menciono el chofer mientras salía del auto con una sombrilla para sacar el equipaje del joven.

Yamato se quedo pensando, ¿quien diría que yo terminaría como huésped de los Tachikawa?

**Un mes antes …**

**-¿**Estas seguro hermano?- decía un Takeru sorprendido

-Asi es, acaban de transferirme la universidad de New York- decía Yamato con un tono serio.

-Eso es grandioso! Pero ¿Por qué será que te veo triste en vez de feliz?-

-Solo será un año para acabar la carrera, no tengo a donde ir y no quiero dejarte a ti y mamá-

-Tranquilo! Es como tu dices solo será un año, será poco y eso te impulsara, y sobre donde llegar porque no vas con Mimi, seguro ella te recibirá gustosa además si no me equivoco ella va a al misma universidad que tu pero en cocina o algo asi no? Yo digo que es una buena opción- dijo Takeru entusiasmado

-No tengo su numero, además tal vez le incomode o piense que soy muy aburrido-

-Yo tengo su numero y lo otro no creo que sea cierto cuendo éramos pequeños no se llevaban tan mal -

-Si, pero no tan bien como ustedes dos-

-Ella te queria, deberías llamarle además no tienes muchas opciones-

-Esta bien, le llamare, solo será un año- dijo Yamato resignado **…**

El chofer entrego equipaje y sombrilla a Yamato, el cual dejo de recordar y se dispuso a entrar a la casa, la mama de Mimi ya lo esperaba en la puerta con una sonrisa.

-¿Yamato? Pero que grande estas- dijo la señora que se encontraba en la puerta

-Si señora, espero no ser una molestia este año- respondió Yamato de una forma sincera.

-Para nada, pero no me digas señora me hace sentir vieja, dime tía como antes- dijo la joven mujer mientras pasaba hacia la casa y Yamato la seguía, la casa era muy amplia, tenia el piso y paredes blancas, acabados en madera, se veía bastante elegante, la mujer señalo unas escaleras y dijo:

-Yamato, espero no te moleste te diga por tu nombre, tu habitación esta a lado de la de mi hija, es fácil reconocer la habitación de ella es la única de puerta rosa, espero te sientas como en casa y si se te ofrece algo solo avísame-

-Muchas gracias, y por supuesto que no me molesta que me diga por mi nombre, ahora subiré a dejar mi cosas, gracias de nuevo- dijo Yamato mientras se dirigía a las escaleras y subía, al estar en el otro piso se dio cuenta que efectivamente habia una puerta rosa, era la única que no encajaba en el decorado de la casa, sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta de alado donde se le habia indicado que era su habitación, entro y se dio cuenta que al igual que la casa tenia paredes blancas una cama amplia, un guardarropa, un escritorio con una computadora y lo esencial además de un baño personal.

-Que practico- dijo Yamato

-Asi es, me asegure que tuvieras lo esencial, pero si por mi fuera tu habitación seria rosa- se escucho atrás de Yamato, el volteo y se sorprendió al ver que una chica de cabello castaño y grandes ojos acaramelados lo veían junto con una enorme y bella sonrisa.

-Mimi, sabes que odio el rosa- dijo Yamato con una sonrisa

-Tranquilo, por eso la deje en blanco- respondió Mimi también con una sonrisa, se acerco a el y le dio un fuerte abraso junto con un beso en la mejilla, a lo que Yamato también respondió con un abraso.

-Cuando creciste tanto princesa- respondió Yamato tiernamente lo que logro un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Mimi

-¿Princesa? Un momento ¿Qué hiciste con Yamato?- respondió Mimi

-Bueno es que Takeru dijo que tal vez para llevarnos mejor podría hacerte la platica y no ser tan serio, no quiero que durante seis meses peleemos preferiría estar tranquilo de verdad- respondió Yamato un tanto mas serio.

-No hagas eso, al final te cansaras de actuar y pelearemos de verdad, se tu, yo no te molestare, también tengo escuela y serán pocas las veces que tendremos para socializar, te aseguro que tu estancia aquí será tranquila- respondió Mimi tranquilamente

-¿Tu que hiciste con Mimi?- respondió Yamato un tanto mas animado. Mimi empezó a reír mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

-Ya crecí Yamato, yo preparare la cena, te esperamos en una hora en el comedor, mientras puedes bañarte te aria bien- dijo la chica mientras sonreía y salía del cuarto, Yamato cerro la puerta y se recostó en la cama, no podía creer que Mimi la niña que conocía actuara de esa manera tan madura, algo habia, o tal vez era su imaginación, ella solo habia madurado y ahora era de esa manera y no le desagradaba, además tenia que reconocer que se veía muy bella, siempre fue linda pero ahora lo era mas y .. no puede ser mejor se metía a bañar, esa chica era su amiga y la persona con la que viviría no podía pensar en ella como algo lindo solo tenia que pensar en ella como su amiga y compañera, solo eso.

Yamato se metió a bañar, cuando bajo debía reconocer que olía de una manera exquisita, se encontró a Mimi sentada sola en la mesa, solo habia dos platos servidos asi que supuso que sus padres habían salido o algo asi, se sentó y todo permanecía en silencio asi que decidió hablar un poco.

-Esta deliciosa la cena Mimi- dijo Yamato intentando sonar dulce

-Gracias, no sabia que acostumbras comer asi que solo intente hacer algo que tuviera un muy buen sabor- dijo Mimi sonriendo

-Pensé que lo habías comprado, no sabia que cocinaras pero de verdad te quedo muy bien-

-Si cocino y mucho, gracias Yamato, y dime que ha sido de todos ustedes en Japón, hace tiempo que no he ido, no es que no quiera verlos, simplemente es que no he podido, la escuela y todo se ha complicado pero de verdad los he extrañado- dijo Mimi y Yamato empezó a ver que sus ojos se entristecían.

-Hemos estado bien, Takeru aun vive con mi madre, esta apunto de entrar a al universidad y mi padre bueno la relación no ha mejorado mucho pero ahora estoy aquí y también te hemos extrañado- dijo Yamato mientras intentaba hacer que la chica sonriera, sin embargo no lo logro y empezaba a notar como lagrimas bajaban por las mejillas de la chica.

-Yo, de verdad queria verlos, no sabes lo difícil que fue separarme de ustedes, yo te queria a ti y a takeru como hermanos- dijo la chica mientras mas lagrimas caían, Yamato no era muy sensible pero sabia que dejarla llorar no era una opción, asi que se paro de su asiento y se arrodillo frente a Mimi mientras que con un pañuelo limpiaba las lagrimas de la chica.

-Tal vez, tu y yo nunca tuvimos una excelente relación como la que tenias con Takeru, pero me agradas bastante, y ahora estoy aquí y puedes contar conmigo si necesitas algo- dijo Yamato de una forma muy tierna que hasta a el lo sorprendió.

-Gracias Yamato, la verdad yo me alegre mucho cuando supe que vendrías- dijo Mimi mientras se cubría los ojos, Yamato la tomo por las manos, la levanto suavemente y le dio un abraso, Mimi apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Yamato y permaneció asi unos cuantos minutos, cuando ya se habia calmado se separo de el y dijo:

-Yamato, mañana entramos a las 10 AM, el desayuno es a las 8:30 AM , es mejor que nos vayamos a acostar, mañana empiezas y yo también, tenemos que descansar, gracias por lo de hoy me ha ayudado bastante, extrañaba un abraso tuyo, antes no eras tan cariñoso- dijo la castaña con una bella sonrisa en su cara, lo que provoco el sonrojo del chico.

-No es nada, pero si mejor ya hay que dormir- Yamato beso la frente de Mimi y se dirigió hacia su alcoba, una vez dentro volvió a recostarse se dijo a si mismo mientras ponía sus manos en su cara -otra vez no Yamato, otra vez no- Aun recordaba lo que hace años sentia por Mimi, no era que se llevaran mal, el la queria pero no como Takeru, el la queria mas, la protegía sin embargo a veces la trataba mal para disimular, no le podía estar pasando otra vez, respiro profundamente se levanto, preparo sus papeles puso el despertador a las 8 AM y se acostó, cerro los ojos, no queria pensar en nada mas.

El despertador sonó a la hora indicada, se levanto tranquilamente y se metió a bañar, se vistió con una camisa azul marino y unos jeans de mezclilla, unos zapatos y su cabello rubio desordenado como siempre, bajo para desayunar y encontró a la castaña preparando un poco de café, llevaba unos shorts color café claro una camisa rosa y unas botas del mismo color que los shorts el cabello ondulado caía por su espalda, se veía hermosa, Yamato se sonrojo al instante.

-Buenos días Mimi- dijo Yamato dulcemente

-Yamato, me has asustado, buenos días- Mimi volteo a verlo y descubrió a su amigo y debía reconocer que se veía muy atractivo a lo que solamente sonrió.

-El desayuno esta en la mesa hay que empezar, mis padres siempre salen temprano, hay que apurarnos tenemos que salir media hora antes de la entrada o si no llegaremos tarde y no creo que sea tu intención llegar tarde tu primer dia de clases ¿o si Yamato?- dijo la chica castaña mientras le daba una taza de café a Yamato

-Gracias Mimi-

-¿Qué tal has dormido? ¿ te gusto tu alcoba? ¿te falta algo? Pregunto Mimi mientras se sentaba a comer fruta

-No Mimi todo ha estado perfecto, muchas gracias- respondió Yamato mientras veía los ojos de la chica castaña que estaba frente a el, recordó que antes de irse también solían desayunar juntos junto con Takeru, el también la veía entonces hermosa pero ya habían pasado seis años, ya no podía sentir eso, estaba muy enojado no sabia aun que pasaba pero sobre todo estaba muy hipnotizado por esos ojos acaramelados.

-Yamato, iré por mis cosas y nos vamos a la escuela ¿te parece?- menciono la chica castaña mientras corría hacia la escalera para su habitación, Yamato tomo su café y lo termino, unos minutos después Mimi estaba ya abajo con el, tomo unas llaves y salieron de la casa, caminaron unas calles, tomaron un autobús en 20 minutos ya estaban enfrente de la universidad, era muy grande, tenia muchas áreas verdes y veía como entraban y salían estudiantes, Mimi lo tomo por la mano y camino con el hacia dentro, la presencia de Yamato empezó a hacerse notar, observaba que las chicas lo miraban pero lo que le incomodo era como los chicos lo miraban con ojos de furia, entendió perfectamente que lo miraban asi por ir de la mano de Mimi, asi que sonrió de una manera triunfante solo para hacerlos enojar mas y tomo su mano con mas fuerza, a lo que Mimi reacciono con un sonrojo muy tenue y una sonrisa.

-¡Mimi!- se escucho la voz de una chica a lo lejos, Yamato volteo a verla y era una chica pelirroja de cabello corto que hiba jalando a un chico castaño de cabello alborotado, al llegar con ellos pudo notar que la chica era muy bella y que el chico tenia una sonrisa y cara muy despreocupada.

-¡Sora! ¡Taichi!, ¿Cómo han estado?- dijo Mimi con una bella sonrisa

-Bien- respondieron al mismo tiempo

-Miren el es mi amigo Yamato Ishida, del que les habia contado hace tiempo- dijo Mimi mientras volteaba a verlos. -y Yamato ellos son SoraTakenouchi y Taichi Yagami, ellos son mis amigos, los conocí cuando llegue aquí-

-Mucho gusto- dijo Yamato mientras les daba la mano a Taichi y Sora

-Mucho gusto Ishida, tu puedes llamarme Taichi- dijo el castaño mientras sonreía

-Y a mi Sora- también dijo la pelirroja mientras sonreía

-Esta bien, ustedes llámenme Yamato-dijo mientras también les respondía con una sonrisa.

-Mimi tenemos que ir a la biblioteca ahora Taichi puede quedarse con Yamato y guiarlo ¿les parece?- dijo Sora

-Este..- dudo Mimi

-Por mi no hay problema- respondió Yamato

-Tampoco por mi- apoyo Taichi

-Esta bien, Yamato hay un descanso luego, te veo para almorzar juntos, a ti también Taichi- dijo Mimi mientras se alejaba de ellos junto con Sora.

-Bueno Yamato hay que ir a la dirección general para dar tus papeles- dijo Taichi mientras guiaba a Yamato

Mientras guiaba a Yamato el le contó que conoció a Mimi en secundaria, que estaba sola y que ellos tres se volvieron muy buenos amigos, que tiene una hermana que acaba de entrar a sus últimos tres años de secundaria y Yamato recordó que su hermano Takeru también entraba a ese año, antes de llegar a la dirección Yamato choco con un chico rubio y esse te volteo y dijo:

-¿Tu eres Yamato?-

-Si, ¿y tu?-

-Solo te digo una cosa, deja en paz a Mimi, ella es mi novia-

-¿tu novia?- se sorprendió Yamato, no le habia contado nada de eso.

Taichi empezó a reír y dijo en tono burlón.

-No lo creo Michael, amos sabemos que eso aun no pasa-

-Pero pronto ella será mi novia- dijo Michael volteando a ver de una manera despectiva a Yamato

-Pues tranquilo, Mimi solo es mi amiga- respondió Yamato

-Mas te vale Yamato- dijo Michael y al oír esto Yamato enfureció ¿Qué se creía el para amenazarlo de esa manera? Además ¿Por qué se creía dueño de Mimi? Yamato respondió con una sonrisa retadora y dijo:

-Pero eso de que sea solo mi amiga puede cambiar-

Taichi se sorprendió con tal comentario, y vio las miradas de ambos asi que decidió intervenir.

-Yamato es hora de entrar o faltaras a tu primer clase-

Yamato volteo a ver a Taichi y entendió, asi que solo se adentro a entregar sus papeles mientras Taichi se quedaba con Michael.

-Dile a tu amigo que se cuide Yagami-

-No veo por que he de hacerlo- respondió Taichi

-Ya te dije- respondió entes de alejarse

Después de unos minutos Yamato salio y ambos fueron a sus salones respectivos.

-Yamato, te vemos en el descanso para ir a almorzar junto con Sora y Mimi- dijo Taichi antes de dirigirse a su salon respectivo

-Claro, yo los busco- Dijo Yamato, cuando entro a su salon se sentó en una banca y pensó sobre lo que habia hecho ¿acaso reto a ese tal Michael? ¿y por que se enfureció tanto por sus palabras? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?- empezó la clase, seria un largo dia.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿malo? ¿muy malo? O bueno ustedes opinen, ya se que como que no tengo mucha imaginación para los títulos jajaja pero esto ira mejorando! Uh! Bueno espero que me digan que les parecio :D


	2. Sentimientos Ocultos

**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de "Al natural" espero que les guste y que comenten :D tal vez piensen que voy lenta en la historia que ya va tomando mas forma el proyecto jajaja! Bueno sin mas los dejo con el siguiente capitulo.**

2.- Sentimientos ocultos

La clase termino, definitivamente Yamato no habia entendido nada, solo se presento y se sentó a escuchar a un tipo que criticaba a toda una sociedad, suspiro profundamente y salio del salon, antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento una chica castaña de cabello despeinado se le abalanzo a los brazos.

-¡Pero que lindo eres!-

-¿Qué? ¿Quién eres?-

-Mi nombre es Jun Motomiya, y tu eres Yamato Ishida realmente eres lindo, ¿de donde eres? ¿estudiaras aquí mas tiempo? ¿te quedaras a vivir?-

-Este bueno yo- dijo Yamato dudando

-Motomiya no molestes a Yamato- dijo Mimi que se encontraba tras de ella

-Tachikawa ¿de donde conoces a Yamato?- dijo Jun

-Es un amigo- respondió de un tono tranquilo Mimi

-Ya veo, bueno hasta luego Yamato, adiós Tachikawa- dijo la chica antes de soltar a Yamato y salir corriendo.

-Siempre es asi, no te asustes- dijo Mimi sonriendo mientras tomaba del brazo a Yamato y lo conducía la cafetería donde el pudo observar a lo lejos a Taichi y a Sora sentados en una mesa, pronto se sentaron y empezaron a conversar-

-Y ¿Qué tal tu primera clase Yamato?- dijo Taichi burlón

Yamato permaneció callado, estaba pensado:

-que habia pasado en este mundo, en que clase de dimensión entro, primero lo transfieren a miles de kilómetros, luego Mimi es la persona mas tranquila y comprensiva del mundo y ahora conoce a una mujer que tiene la personalidad que debería tener Mimi y se le abalanzo de una manera loca y el estaba actuando tan tierno y celoso ¿Qué pasaba? estaba confundido-

-¡Yamato!- levanto la voz Taichi

-¿Qué?- respondió Yamato un tanto apenado

-¿Cómo te fue en tu clase? Ya encontraste una chica linda? O ¿aun tienes la idea de que Mimi y..-

Yamato que tomaba su jugo mientras escuchaba a Taichi recordó a Michael y sus palabras al escuchar el nombre de Mimi no pudo hacer nada mas que escupir el jugo que traía en la boca, eso le ayudo que Taichi no terminara la frase, sin embargo Sora quedo empapada del jugo de naranja.

-¡Yamato!- grito Sora

-¡Sora, disculpa! Yo, no se que paso- dijo Yamato apenado

Se escucharon varias risas sin embargo ninguna fue tan alegre como la de Mimi, se podía escuchar en toda la cafetería.

-¡Mimi! Hace tiempo no te escuchaba reír asi, solo por eso no te matare Yamato- dijo sora mientras sonreía y se limpiaba con un pañuelo que le dio Taichi.

-Tranquila Sora fue un accidente, pero muy gracioso- dijo Mimi mientras reía.

Cuando acabo el almuerzo ambos salieron hacia sus respectivos salones, Yamato un poco apenado aun por lo ocurrido pero feliz por que habia vuelto escuchar la alegre risa de Mimi.

-Yamato, te esperamos en la salida para ir por un helado ¿te parece?- dijo Mimi animada

-No puedo ir Mimi tengo que quedarme a estudiar un poco- dijo Sora apenada

-Yo tampoco podré, tengo practica- dijo Taichi mientras se rascaba la nuca, si quieren vamos a cenar, los invito a mi casa

-¡Si!- respondió Sora muy animada mientras todos se le quedaron viendo extrañados.

-Por mi no hay problema- respondió Mimi

-Tampoco por mi- dijo Yamato

-Ya esta! A las 8 p.m. en mi casa, no lleven nada, bueno un postre o tal vez dos o uno cada uno, como gusten.

Mimi y Sora empezaron a reír, mientras Taichi las miraba con una cara que fingía enojo.

-¿Qué tiene? Me gustan los postres- les dijo Taichi mientras las seguía mirando.

-Cierto no tiene nada de malo, a mi también- apoyo Yamato a Taichi

-Disculpen jóvenes las clases han empezado- dijo un prefecto

-Bueno los espero- dijo Taichi antes de salir corriendo hacia su salon, lo mismo hizo Sora.

-Yamato, entonces ¿me esperas para ir juntos a casa?

-Si, bueno tengo que hacerlo no conozco el camino- respondió Yamato

Las clases terminaron y Yamato esperaba a Mimi recargado en la salida, después de treinta minutos de esperar vio salir a Mimi.

-Nos vamos, oye quiero pasar por un pastel para llevarlo a casa de Taichi ¿te importa si vamos ahora?- dijo Mimi mientras con su mano señalaba una dirección

-Me compraras café?- dijo Yamato en tono burlón.

-No, tu me compraras café- respondió Mimi mientras le sacaba la lengua

Yamato empezó a reír, Mimi lo tomo por el brazo y caminaron unas cuantas calles, encontraron una linda cafetería y se sentaron a esperar a que los atendieran después de unos minutos llego una chica que ambos reconocieron

-Yamato! Has venido a verme?- dijo Jun entusiasmada

-No Jun, hemos venido por un pastel de fresa con vainilla y por que Yamato me invito un café pero pensándolo bien mejor solo por el pastel si no Yamato y yo llegaremos tarde a nuestra cita- dijo Mimi mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

Jun miro a Mimi con enojo y Yamato sorprendido y a la vez un poco alegre, sin embargo esa felicidad se fue cuando Mimi lo miro y le guiño el ojo, en ese momento comprendió y solo era un juego de la princesa, Jun llevo el pastel requerido, lo pagaron y salieron de la cafetería, llegando a casa Mimi dijo:

-Yamato yo limpiare un poco, tu descansa te aviso cuando nos vayamos a casa de Taichi-

-Si- respondió y subió a su habitación, tomo su guitarra y empezó a tocar tranquilamente.

Abajo Mimi estaba recostada en un sillon, estaba pensando, ella ya no era como antes pero no era como se comportaba con Yamato, tal vez si le decía a Yamato lo que habia ocurrido el le ayudara a superarlo y reír mas, pero llevaban juntos casi dos días, necesitaba mas tiempo, Mimi sacudió su cabeza, puso música y empezó a limpiar la sala de su casa mientras cantaba mas bien gritaba, Yamato que estaba arriba pudo escuchar perfectamente los gritos de la chica, cuando bajo la vio cantado mientras sacudía unos adornos, Yamato fue a apagar la música, tomo su guitarra y empezó a tocarla con un ritmo suave, Mimi volteo a verlo y Yamato dijo:

-Ahora, en vez de gritar como una bestia ¿por que no intentas cantar suavemente?

-¿Bestia?- dijo Mimi molesta mientras inflaba sus mejillas

-Ya canta, baila o algo, si lo haces bien tal vez te contrate- dijo Yamato, las mejillas de Mimi ya se encontraban rojas de coraje tomo un cojín y lo aventó, al ver como Yamato lo esquivaba, tomo otro y otro y los aventaba, al terminar todos los cojines a su alcance Mimi dijo:

-¡Yamato por tu culpa tendré que recoger todo otra vez!

-Yo te ayudare si prometes mejorar tu puntería- dijo Yamato en tono de burla y 3 segundos después tenia un cojín en la cara.

-o-

La puerta fue tocada dos veces.

-En un momento- dijo Taichi que se encontraba en la cocina, al verse rodeado de trastes y comida le era imposible abrir.

-Yo iré hermano- dijo una chica castaña, de cabello corto y no muy alta, la chica abrió la puerta y vio a Sora

-Hikari hola! ¿esta tu hermano?- dijo Sora dulcemente

-Hola Sora, pasa por favor esta dentro de la cocina, que bueno que has llegado, es un desastre- dijo Hikari mientras reía

-Escuche eso- grito Taichi

Sora se adentro a la casa de los Yagami y observo a Taichi en la cocina vuelto loco como habia dicho Hikari, llevaba un delantal rosa y un gorro y en una mano un cucharón y en otra un recipiente con puré.

-Vaya! No eres bueno para ser señor de casa- dijo Sora burlonamente

-¿Verdad que has venido a ayudarme? Pregunto Taichi

-Claro, por eso llegue dos horas antes de la hora que tu nos habías dicho, yo cocinare, tu limpia lo demás- respondió Sora

-Nos vemos Sora, hermano- dijo Hikari mientras se disponía a salir de la casa.

-Un momento ¿donde vas?- alcanzo a decir Taichi antes de que su hermana saliera

-Iré con Daisuke a la biblioteca, ya te lo habia dicho- dijo sonriente Hikari

-Pero con cuidado, no me fió de ese enano y te quiero aquí en la cena que no se te olvide- dijo Taichi

-Si hermano, tranquilo- dijo Hikari y salio de la casa.

-Cuidas demasiado a tu hermana Taichi ¿Qué aras cuando se enamore?- dijo Sora

-¿Cuándo que? No! Para eso falta mucho tiempo- refunfuño Taichi

-Tiene quince y no creo que eso tarde mucho, tienes que prepararte-

-Cuando llegue alguien tiene que ser perfecto para ella, no dejare que nadie la lastime- dijo Taichi sonriendo

-Que lindo y tierno eres- murmuro Sora

-¿Qué?-

-¡Nada! - respondió rápidamente Sora

-Y lo mismo va para ti Sora, cuando te enamores tiene que ser perfecto, si te hace daño le romperé la cara- dijo Taichi mientras levantaba el puño. Sora empezaba a reír

-Tranquilo, será perfecto-

-Sora, ¿estas enamorada?-

-¡No!- respondió rápidamente y empezó a cocinar.

-o-

Hikari caminaba por la calle hacia en busca de Daisuke y lo vio en una banca sentado con un ramo de flores, Daisuke era de su edad, tenia el cabello castaño oscuro su piel era un tanto mas morena que la de ella, era muy popular en la secundaria, era el capitán del equipo de soccer y ella sabia lo que el sentia por ella sin embargo no estaba segura de corresponder.

-Hikari- grito Daisuke desde la banca y corrió hacia ella.

-Hola Daisuke- dijo Hikari tiernamente

-Toma, son para ti- dijo Daisuke mientras estiraba su brazo y le entregaba las flores

-Gracias pero solo vamos a la biblioteca- dijo Hikari apenada

-Aun asi te las mereces eres muy bella- Decía Daisuke embobado

-Vamos a la Biblioteca- dijo Hikari mientras caminaba hacia esta.

-o-

Yamato y Mimi caminaban hacia la casa de Taichi la castaña aun estaba molesta con Yamato por haberla llamado bestia.

-Por tu culpa vamos tarde Mimi- Dijo Yamato y efectivamente iban veinte minutos tarde.

-No hubiera sido asi si tu no me hubieses llamado bestia- refunfuño Mimi

-No te hubiera llamado bestia si no gritaras como una-

-No estaba gritando, estaba cantando-

Yamato empezó a reír ya era mas Mimi y el mas Yamato, fue interrumpido por Mimi.

-Aquí es- señalo un edificio con grandes apartamentos, ambos subieron y al tocar Sora los recibió, pasaron y conversaron todos un momento antes de cenar, una hora mas tarde llego Hikari y todos saludaron a la vez sin embargo le dio curiosidad el rubio que se encontraba sentado junto Mimi

-Hikari, el es Yamato, es amigo de Mimi- Dijo Taichi.

Hikari sonrió y dijo luego tiernamente:

-Iré a dejar estos libros a mi habitación para que luego cenemos, quiero probar el guisado de mi hermano y Sora y sobre todo probar el postre que seguramente trajo Mimi siempre trae los mejores postres.

Al escuchar eso Mimi palideció, como estuvo pelando con Yamato habia olvidado por completo el pastel.

-Lo olvide, el pastel esta en casa- dijo Mimi mientras bajaba la cabeza

Todos empezaron a reír y Mimi los miro extrañada.

-No hay problema Mimi, ya será para la próxima- dijo Hikari

Una hora mas tarde todos se encontraban ya comiendo, habia sido una cena tranquila, sin embargo ya pasaban de las diez con treinta minutos asi que Mimi y Yamato decidieron que ya era hora de irse.

-Taichi ya nos vamos, ya es tarde- dijo Mimi

-Sora ¿te llevamos?- pregunto Yamato

-No, me quedare un poco mas- respondió Sora

-Yo la llevare cunado quiera irse- añadió Taichi

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana- dijo Mimi y tanto ella como Yamato se despidieron y salieron del departamento, mientras caminaban Mimi observo a Yamato y le pregunto:

-¿Te agradan mis amigos?-

-Son bastante agradables Mimi, desde cuando se conocen Sora y Taichi?-

-Ellos son amigos de la infancia, como tu y yo- respondió Mimi sonriendo

Yamato sonrió al igual que ella, no tardaron mucho en llegar a casa, aun no llegaban los padres de Mimi, ella se veía cansada, a lo que Yamato dijo:

-Deberíamos dormir ya Mimi-

-Pero .. Quiero esperar a mis padres solo para asegurarme que están bien, ¿vemos una película?- Dijo Mimi mientras ponía ojos dulces, Yamato sintio una enorme ternura y accedió rápidamente asi que Mimi llevo unas cobijas y un poco del pastel que habían olvidado para acompañar la película, ambos se sentaron en el sofá y empezaron a ver su película.

-o-

-Hemos terminado Taichi- dijo Sora mientras se tiraba en un sillon para descansar

-Gracias Sora no habría terminado jamás sin tu ayuda- dijo Taichi mientras se tiraba junto a ella y la abrasaba lo que provocaba el sonrojo de la chica

-¿Solo su ayuda?- dijo Hikari que se encontraba en la cocina

-Si, su ayuda, tu sigues comiendo- refunfuño Taichi

-Claro que no, yo quitaba los excesos de comida a los platos para después solo lavarlos- dijo Hikari burlonamente, Sora y Taichi empezaron a reír.

-Ya me iré a dormir, hermano no se te ocurra dejar que Sora se vaya sola, bueno aunque es mas probable que ella te defienda- dijo Hikari burlándose de Taichi.

Sora no paraba de reír mientras Taichi le sacaba la lengua a su hermana, Hikari se despidio de ambos y se retiro a su cuarto, una vez que se quedaron solos Taichi pregunto:

-¿quieres que te lleve a casa?

-Ya es tarde, supongo que seria un buena idea- respondió Sora sonriendo.

Ambos se levantaron del Sofá salieron de departamento y caminaron hacia la casa de Sora, una vez que llegaron Sora beso en la mejilla a Taichi y se disponía a entrar a casa cuando Taichi dijo:

-¡Sora! ¡Espera! Yo …- Taichi dudo

-¿Tu?- dijo Sora curiosa

A Taichi le faltaba aire, era una coche fría pero el no sentia eso, mas bien estaba calido, sin embargo nada salía de su boca

-¿Paso por ti mañana?- fue lo unico que pudo decir

-¡Si! Eso seria bueno, te espero aquí a las nueve en punto- respondió Sora entusiasmada

-Bueno- dijo Taichi, ambos se despidieron y Taichi salio directo a casa, no se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba dentro de su departamento y encontró a Hikari en el sofá.

-¿No te irías ya a dormir?- Pregunto este

-¿Le dijiste?- pregunto Hikari

-¿Qué? ¿si pasaba por ella mañana? Si- dijo con cara desanimada

-No hermano, ¿yo me refiero que si le dijiste cuanto la quieres?-

-Ella lo sabe, somos amigos la conozco desde hace 12 años- dijo Taichi

-¿y desde cuando estas enamorado de ella?- dijo Hikari sonriente

-Desde hace tres años cuando entramos a la universidad-Respondió Taichi

-Ya es mucho tiempo, solo díselo, o mientras mas pase mas difícil se te ara-

-Un momento ¿tu que sabes de esto? Te aseguro que no es nada fácil- aseguro Taichi

-Lo se, pero cuando yo encuentre a esa persona, yo ,le diré mis sentimientos- dijo sonriente Hikari mientras hiba a su cuarto.

-o-

Mimi estaba nerviosa, ella sabia que sus padre no regresarían esa noche, solo queria hacer tiempo para hablar con Yamato, tomo aire, se disponía a hablar cuando Yamato inicio

-¿Qué ha pasado Mimi?-dijo seriamente.

A Mimi se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, queria hablar con alguien, necesitaba hacerlo ¿pero si no era la persona correcta? ¿y si en vez de ayudarla la perjudicaba? No sabia que hacer.

-No tienes que decirme, lamento si te ofendí de algún modo Mimi- dijo Yamato parándose del sofá para irse a su habitación pero fue detenido por cuando Mimi hablo

-¡Estaba embarazada!- dijo cerrando los ojos y apretando sus puños.

Yamato se quedo sin habla, no sabia que decir, no sabia como actuar asi que pronuncio lo unico que pudo

-¿Qué?-

-Cuando llegue aquí no conocía a nadie, antes estuve en otra escuela, y conocí a un chico y estaba enamorada, o tal vez no ya no lo se, pero al final quede embarazada, y yo planeaba tener a mi hijo, pero el no, asi que decidí tenerlo sola, mis padre me apoyaron, a las diez semanas me fui a hacer un ultrasonido y no habia nada, habia muerto, me deprimí , nos cámbianos, fue cuando conocí a Sora y Taichi, mis padres me apoyaron un tiempo pero tienen que trabajar y al final lo olvidaron, Yamato yo no lo puedo olvidar, a veces aun siento que la tristeza me invade por completo- contó Mimi rapidamente

-Mimi yo lo lamento mucho de verdad- dijo Yamato mientras la abrasaba

-Yamato quiero volver a sonreír como antes ¿lo recuerdas?- dijo Mimi

-Yo te ayudare, juntos aremos que Mimi vuelve a reír y que vuelvas a sentir, aunque no nos llevábamos muy bien yo..

-No digas eso cuando te cuento esto, si te lo cuento es por que no me importa lo anterior- interrumpió Mimi

-Tienes razón, bueno pero te prometo que otra vez serás la Mimi de antes, pero antes tienes que sacar esa tristeza que tienes dentro- dijo Yamato

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Mimi

-Cierra los ojos y respira- dijo Yamato

Mimi cerro los ojos, el tomo la mano de Mimi y la puso en el pecho de la castaña y empezó a presionar, mientras mas presionaba la castaña sentia mas y mas ganas de llorar, hasta que lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, Yamato retiro su mano Mimi abrió los ojos y lloro y lloro hasta que no pudo mas.

-Si contienes esas lagrimas es peor, se que fue difícil pero tienes que dejar eso atrás, ¿recuerdas cuando nos volvimos a ver? Tu lloraste y te sentiste mejor después, ahora que estoy contigo llora todo lo que puedas, estoy seguro que te sentirás mejor después, ya te dije, traeremos a Mimi de vuelta- dijo Yamato antes de que ella y el se quedaran profundamente dormidos.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿muy dramático? ¿o le falto? Quiero decir que tal vez tarde en escribir el siguiente capitulo ya que tengo exámenes D: noooo! En especial física :s soy tan mala en esa asignatura jajaja! Bueno espero comenten y me ayuden a mejorar :D**

**Y si pueden deséenme mucha suerte! :D jajaja!**


	3. Al natural

**Después de tanto esperar aquí les dejo el otro capitulo de "al natural" después de este capitulo nada será igual pero les dejare en suspenso jajaja mientras tanto algo tierno y ustedes saben algo lindo jajaja! Bueno sin mas les dejo con el capitulo :D**

**3.- Al natural**

Eran aproximadamente las once y media de la mañana, Mimi se encontraba sumergida en su tina, un baño asi siempre le relajaba, todo tenia un olor a rosas, se habia pasado con el jabón, cerro los ojos, se escuchaba el sonido del bajo de Yamato, Mimi sonrió, desde que el estaba en su vida todo habia mejorado, no se sentía tan sola como antes, eso le gustaba pero se preguntaba cuanto duraría, esperaba que mucho.

Tomo una toalla y salio de la tina, jugo un rato con su espejo empañado por el vapor, luego decidió vestirse, no queria interrumpir a Yamato, asi que solamente bajo a desayunar, tomo un poco de cereal con fruta.

-¿Qué se hace en un sábado?- se pregunto en voz alta.

-Ir al evento de tus padres- respondió Yamato mientras sostenía una nota en sus manos

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundida -disculpa es que estaba distraída-

-Aquí dice eso, dice que me des un traje de tu padre que seguro me queda bien y que tu te pongas un vestido por que pasan por nosotros a las seis de la tarde para ir a la cena de ..

-De inauguración, mi papá, la cena, lo habia olvidado- interrumpió Mimi mientras bajaba la cabeza para recargarla en la amplia mesa

-¿Es muy importante?- pregunto Yamato

-Claro que lo es, nunca he podido dar una buena impresión, siempre hago algo mal- no me gustan esos eventos

-No vayas y ya-

-Tengo que ir, mi papá siempre me presenta como su maximo orgullo, tengo que arreglarme, ¿te importaría limpiar la casa? Los chicos tardan menos en arreglarse- dijo Mimi mientras salía corriendo para su cuarto, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos y Mimi estaba gritando de una forma desesperada, Yamato corrió hacia su cuenta para saber si le habia pasado algo, cuando entro la encontró tirada en el suelo haciendo berrinche.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Yamato confundido

-No tengo nada que ponerme, ni un vestido- grito Mimi

-Compra uno-

-No tengo las tarjetas de mis padres- exclamo Mimi mientras pataleaba, a Yamato se le hacia graciosa la escena pero no debía durar tanto.

-Dile a Sora, ella estudia algo de eso y alguna vez platicando con ella me dijo que tu eras quien se probaba todos sus diseños, algo a de tener ¿no?- dijo Yamato.

Mimi abrió los ojos enormemente, tomo su celular y llamo a Sora

-Sora, necesito tu ayuda, un vestido hoy es la cena que te hable no tengo nada que ponerme- contaba casi gritando Mimi -Si, gracias- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de colgar.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto Yamato

Mimi se levando de un brinco y se aventó a Yamato, ambos cayeron en la amplia cama de la castaña quedando Yamato bajo Mimi, cuando el abrió los ojos pudo ver los de ella abiertos completamente lo cual le provoco un sonrojo inmediato, su corazón latía mas fuerte y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

-Ella tiene uno, y rosa, me lo dará, llegara en diez minutos- exclamo la castaña felizmente

-Que bueno- dijo Yamato sin embargo un calor interno lo empezaba a recorrer, tenerla tan cerca le hacia mal, no podía dejar de ver sus labios, oler su aroma característico a rosas, era insoportable la situación para el.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Mimi al ver a Yamato

-Si- dijo este con voz temblorosa - yo, me alegro que tengas un vestido- pudo finalizar la oración Yamato mientras el corazón latía de una manera desenfrenada.

-Yamato- dijo la castaña antes de perderse en esos ojos azules tan hermosos -¿desde cuando eran tan hermosos?- pensó la chica, un escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo de la castaña, extendió las palmas de sus manos sobre el pecho del rubio, sentia su respiración, estaba perdida en los ojos de Yamato, al igual que este perdidos en los de ella, Yamato apretó la cintura de la castaña, ninguno sabia que pasaba, Mimi empezaba a acercarse a los labios de Yamato, lentamente, Yamato subió una de sus manos hasta llegar a la nuca de la castaña, simplemente dejo su mano en ese lugar, sin presionar o evitar, lo hizo mas bien para dar confianza, ambos sentían la respiración de cada uno, escasos milímetros los separaban ..

-¿Hola? Mimi te traje el vestido, lamento haber pasado asi pero la puerta estaba abierta- se escucho la voz de Sora en el vestíbulo de la casa.

Yamato y Mimi salieron de su trance al escucharla y el primer impulso de Yamato fue levantarse lo que provoco que Mimi cayera al suelo como una niña pequeña.

-¡Yamato!- grito la castaña

-Disculpa, yo- intento justificarse el rubio

-¿Todo bien? Amm ¿Qué haces en el suelo?- pregunto divertida Sora que ya se encontraba en la entrada del cuarto de Mimi.

-Si Sora todo bien ¿lo trajiste?- pregunto Mimi mientras se levantaba

-Si, aquí esta- dijo mientras le ensañaba una bolsa a Mimi - pero le faltan unos cuantos arreglos, si empezamos ahora lo acabare en unas tres horas-

-¿tres horas? ¿tanto? Pensé que estaba ya casi listo- exclamo la castaña

-Los detalles me costaran un poco mas, pero te da tiempo justo para arreglarte bien- dijo sonriendo Sora

-Bueno, Yamato, en el cuarto de mi padres hay muchos trajes, busca uno, todo lo que necesites- dijo la castaña sonriendo

-Esta bien, mientras iré a practicar un poco con mi bajo bueno son vemos al rato- dijo Yamato y salio de la alcoba, se dirigió a la de los padres de Mimi y no tardo mucho en encontrar algo a su medida, lo tomo y fue a su alcoba y lo dejo en la cama, tomo su bajo y empezó a tocar unas cuantas notas, no se concentraba -¿Qué habia pasado en el cuarto de Mimi? ¿Por qué parecía que le correspondería?- Se recargo de una almohada y cerro los ojos antes de empezar a tocar nuevamente y decir en voz alta repetidamente

-Estoy loco por ti mujer- y las notas empezaron a fluir.

-o-

-Me has picado- exclamo la chica castaña casi gritando

-Si no te movieras bastante no hubiera pasado eso- regaño Sora -¿Qué pasa Mimi? Se que no estas bien, estas muy tensa- pregunto esta vez

-Yo, cada vez que voy a esas fiestas me siento muy incomoda, siempre finjo y al final siempre sale todo mal- dijo la castaña

-Pero esta vez ira contigo Yamato, eso mejorara las cosas ¿no?-

-Yamato … -la castaña quedo en silencio, se sonrojo, le hacia difícil no pensar en lo que habia pasado hace unos minutos, aun no sabia que habia pasado pero le habia gradado, sonrió tenuemente -Si todo estará mejor con el- dijo la castaña, el teléfono empezó a timbrar.

-Yamato, ¿podrías contestar?- grito Mimi

-Claro, grito este desde su alcoba y salio a contestar, tomo el articular y contesto con voz firme

-Residencia Tachikawa-

-¿ahora eres miembro de la familia hermano?- se escucho por la bocina

-¡Takeru! ¿Cómo has estado hermano?-

-Bastante bien, y mas por la noticia que te daré ahora-

-¿noticia? ¿a que te refieres?- pregunto Yamato

-Me han transferido, iré a Estados Unidos en una semana-

-¿Qué?- casi grita Yamato -pero ¿Cómo? ¿Y mamá? No puede quedarse sola-

-Tranquilo, a ella le acaban de ofrecer trabajo en Francia, no conozco a nadie ahí, asi que decidimos que me iré contigo, Papa acaba de rentar un departamento para nosotros, en lo que llego lo suministrara de cosas y lo mejor solo queda a dos cuadras de donde actualmente vives- explico Takeru

-Me alegra muchísimo, en cuanto pueda le daré la noticia a Mimi- dijo Yamato -Yo te esperare ansioso y creo que ella también, eres su hermano menor- dijo Yamato antes de despedirse y colgar, no habia dado ni dos pasos para regresar a casa cuando pensó y se quedo helado

-¿Y si lo toma muy mal Mimi?, el sabia que no le gustaba estar sola, y ¿si se ponía mal?- cientos de pensamientos negativos empezaron a llenar su cabeza mientras subía los escalones, sin embargo escucho un sonido proveniente de la habitación de la castaña que le hizo despejarse de todo pensamiento, era una bella risa que obviamente era de Mimi, era tan natural se escuchaba tan feliz que no habia duda, Mimi estaría bien -Y yo no me alejare de ella- Dijo en voz alta Yamato antes de entrar a su habitación.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y Mimi aun no salía de su habitación, Yamato opto por darse un baño, justo cuando termino escucho a Sora despedirse y salir de la casa, no tomo mucha importancia, empezó a vestirse no tardo ni treinta minutos, dejo el saco y salio de la habitación por un baso de con agua cuando vio salir a Mimi de la suya, aun traía su ropa normal, esta al verle se sonrojo, debía admitir que se veía muy atractivo en esa ropa, sin embargo Yamato se sorprendió al verla, jamás habia visto tanto maquillaje en el rostro de una chica, tanto delineador y rimel habían opacado los ojos de la castaña, los labios de un color poco natural, y el cabello totalmente recogido, Yamato pregunto

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Por que? ¿me veo bien?- dijo la chica totalmente alterada

-Pues … - no acabo de responder Yamato cuando Mimi casi grita

-¡Lo sabia! Tal vez, un poco de mas maquillaje u otro color de labios- se dio la vuelta y cuando se disponía a entrar a su habitación Yamato la sujeto del brazo y le dijo

-Si me dejas responder yo te puedo decir que … al natural eres completamente hermosa-

Mimi se sonrojo, esas palabras le calmaron se sentia mas relajada mas ligera, sonrió levemente y dijo casi susurrando

-Gracias Yamato- y entro a su habitación, Yamato sonrió y fue por su vaso de agua.

Eran las seis Yamato no habia visto a Mimi desde que le dijo esas palabras, los padres de Mimi llegaron

-Pero que atractivo te vez Yamato- dijo la señora Tachikawa

-Gracias Tía- respondió Yamato, después de casi un mes de convivencia habia logrado llamarle Tía

-No creo que Mimi tarde mucho en bajar- dijo Yamato

-OH! Mira ahí viene- dijo el señor Tachikawa mientras señalaba a su hija que bajaba por las escaleras -tan hermosa como tu madre- dijo felizmente.

Yamato volteo a verla, era hermosa, no traía ese horrible maquillaje en su cara, ahora era tan tenue todo, sus ojos resaltaban su cabello estaba suelto con esas hermosas ondas, sus labios rosa claro encajaba perfecto con el vestido que traía, era rosa claro, con un strapless en forma de corazón, lo demás era suelto le llegaba hasta los tobillos y unos sencillas Zapatillas.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto la castaña

Todos salieron de la casa pasa subir a la limosina Tachikawa, Yamato no podía dejar de ver a Mimi aunque disimulaba, Mimi por su parte también lo volteaba a ver cuando este te distraía, no tardaron mucho en llegar, habia muchas personas, el lugar se veía bastante elegante, como se lo habia contado Mimi su padre la presentaba como su máximo orgullo, sin embargo el podía notar que todas las sonrisas que ella daba eran completamente falsas, asi transcurrió la noche, cada vez que el quería acercarse a ella llegaba algún hombre de negocios que le hacia la platica, salio al jardín , vio un que estaba lleno de flores, busco una linda, cuando la encontró la apretó delicadamente ya sabia que hacer, entro al salon nuevamente y busco a Mimi, la encontró sentada en una mesa con la mirada aburrida, le dejo la flor en la mesa, ella subió la mirada y al verlo parado frente a ella se sonrojo

-¿Qué tal la pasas Mimi? Pregunto Yamato

-No es muy diferente a las demás- respondió Mimi

-¿Si? Mimi, Takeru vendrá a vivir conmigo- dijo Yamato, una sonrisa ilumino la cara de la castaña

-¿Cuándo? Hace tanto que no lo veo- dijo sonriendo- pero ¿no dirás que vendrá a vivir con nosotros?-

-Mi padre a rentado ya un departamento a dos calles de tu casa nos iremos en una semana, queria decírtelo luego pero creo que ahora es momento, se que no estas muy feliz pero …

-¿bromeas?- dijo la chica sonriendo- Takeru vendrá, y seguramente ustedes dos no podrán ni hervir agua- bromeo Mimi -Estaré con ustedes mucho tiempo, pero no lo olvides Yamato mi casa es su casa-

-Y la mía será la tuya- dijo sonriendo -ahora, hagamos de esta noche algo nuevo-dijo sonriendo Yamato

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Mimi sorprendida

-¿Qué la aria diferente según tu?- pregunto Yamato

-Que bailes conmigo- dijo sonriente Mimi

-¿Qué? Otra cosa- dijo Yamato

-Anda Yamato- dijo Mimi con mirada tierna

Yamato se resigno -Esta bien- dijo mientras estiraba la mano para que Mimi la tomara, la castaña de un brinco estaba de pie y arrastraba a Yamato a la pista de baile

-Toma mi cintura- dijo tiernamente

Yamato obedeció, la tomo por la cintura y como buen chico seguía a Mimi ya que a el no se le daba mucho bailar, asi bailaron diferentes ritmos, sacando varias sonrisas a Mimi, pasaban ya de las tres de la mañana cuando la familia Tachikawa decidió irse a casa, subieron a la gran limosina Tachikawa, Mimi se recargo de Yamato, estaba cansada, pero sobre todo estaba feliz, cerro los ojos y dijo dulcemente

-Yamato-

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo este

-Gracias, por todo- susurro apenas antes de quedar dormida

Yamato sonrió, al final, todo habia salido bien.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo aaaa! Después de este la historia empezara a desarrollarse mejor! :D vendrá el lindo Takeru y Mimi empieza a sentir otras cosas awww! Tal vez Yamato dio la noticia muy rápido pero lo tomo bien ¿no? Jajaja bueno espero les haya gustado! Prometo ya meter mas Taiora y Takarí en el siguiente capitulo :D no desesperen! Hasta luego! Actualizare lo mas pronto posible :D**


	4. Bienvedida

**Siguiente capitulo de "Al natural" espero les guste! :D**

"**Bienvenida"**

-Párate le prometimos que iríamos al aeropuerto con Mimi- decía Sora mientras jalaba a Taichi para que se levantara del sillon.

-Pero no es obligación, mejor hay que quedarnos a ver una película- respondía el castaño.

-¿A dónde van a ir ?- pregunto Hikari que acababa de entrar en la habitación de Taichi

-Hoy llega el hermano de Yamato desde Japón y le prometimos a Mimi que iríamos con ella y Yamato pero tu hermano no quiere pararse- respondió Sora

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes? Hoy no tengo nada que hacer-

-Claro Hikari pero ayúdame a llevar a tu hermano-

-Esta bien. Dijo Hikari entre risas

**-o-**

En el aeropuerto Mimi no dejaba de jalar el brazo de Yamato con insistencia

-Ya casi ha de llegar ya casi- decía con emoción

-Podrías dejar mi brazo, creo que lo vas zafar de mi cuerpo- replicaba Yamato

-Ya llegamos- dijo Taichi - disculpen la tardanza pero ya sabes Yamato como son las mujeres solo quieren arreglarse y se tardan-

-Hermano no mientas- gruño Hikari

-¿Aun no llega?- pregunto Sora

-Esta ahí- señalo Yamato mientras sonreía

Un rubio menos alto que Yamato caminaba hacia ellos con la mirada baja y pensativa

-¡Takeru! Oh! ¡Takeru!- grito Mimi y en ese momento corrió hacia el

Takeru levanto la mirada y abrió los ojos de una mirada impresionante además de que una sonrisa se empezaba a crear en su cara, Mimi lo abraso y el a ella

-Pero cuanto has crecido-

-Lo mismo digo Mimi, ha pasado mucho tiempo-

-Tu hermano se parece bastante a ti Yamato- dijo Taichi

-Oh! Disculpa mira- dijo Mimi mientras jalaba del brazo a Takeru y empezaba a señalar a todos sus amigos- el es Taichi ella es Sora y ella es Hikari es hermana de Taichi y bueno ya lo conoces a el es el cabezota de tu hermano- dijo sonriendo Mimi

-¿Cabezota?- gruño Yamato

Takeru empezó a reír - bueno es un placer Taichi, Sora y Hikari hermana de Taichi-

Hikari vio al rubio que tenia enfrente, parecía ser de su edad, era alto y tenia unos ojos que cautivaban además de una sonrisa linda

-Takeru, ella ira en el mismo colegio que el tuyo, seria bueno que socializaras tal vez consigas amigos- dijo en forma de burla Yamato

-Cállate, si tu has conseguido por obvias razones yo también- dijo Takeru enojado

-Claro, además Takeru es mas lindo y talentoso que tu- dijo Mimi

-Ahora recuerdo por que se llevaban tan bien- dijo Yamato mientras se ponía una mano en la cabeza como si le fuera a dar migraña

Mimi tomo del brazo a Yamato y dijo en tono burlón -No seas exagerado-

-¿Exagerado? ¿yo? - regaño Yamato mientras se alejaban de y los seguían Taichi y Sora que también discutían sobre comida

-Te digo que en mejor el pastel de chocolate-

-No Sora es mejor el de fresa- se escuchaba de su conversación

Takeru miro a Hikari que los veía ya desde lejos con cara de pena, era realmente linda, su cabello castaño y esos ojos que en ese momento los tenia medio cerrados pero que antes pudo observar eran hermosos -¿vamos?-

-Si, disculpa el momento pero siempre son asi- dijo sonriendo Hikari

-Me acostumbrare- respondió Takeru

-Iremos en el mismo colegio dijeron ellos-

-asi es ¿en que grado vas tu?

-En dos años salgo de secundaria y a la universidad- sonrió Hikari

-Vaya, yo también, tal vez tengamos algunas clases juntos-

-Eso espero- dijo sonriente Hikari

-¿Qué es lo que aremos?-pregunto Takeru

-Si no mal recuerdo Mimi habia preparado una comida de bienvenida- respondió Hikari

-¿Iras?- pregunto Takeru

-Yo creo que si- respondió Hikari

Takeru sonrió y Hikari le correspondió con la sonrisa

-Ustedes dos apúrense- grito Mimi

Ya en la casa de Mimi todos se encontraban sentados en la mesa para comer

-Estoy ansioso ¿Qué habrá preparado de comer?- dijo Taichi

-Taichi, compórtate, Takeru esta aquí- lo regaño Sora

-No hay problema- dijo Takeru -Mimi siempre ha cocinado delicioso también estoy ansioso- dijo sonriente Takeru

-Gracias- se escucho a Mimi desde la cocina -Yamato ayúdame- grito

Yamato se levanto de la mesa y llevo unos platos enormes con sopas, cremas, asados y postres.

-¿Todo eso comeremos?- dijo sonriente Taichi

-Es bastante Mimi-dijo Sora asombrada

-Pero ha de estar delicioso hay que comenzar- grito Taichi

Sora golpeo suavemente a Taichi y le dijo con tono fuerte -Es la bienvenida de Takeru, el dirá cuando empezamos a comer-

-Yo- dijo apenado Takeru -antes que nada quiero agradecerles por haber hecho esto por mi y..

-Se pondrá sentimental y cursi- interrumpió Yamato

-Cállate- esta hablando lo regaño Mimi

-Bueno solo queria agradecerles- sonrió Takeru -hay que comer ya ¿no?

La cara de Taichi se ilumino y empezó a comer al igual que todos, Takeru volteaba a ver como su hermano solo peleaba con Mimi y como Sora con Taichi, luego volteo a ver a Hikari ella miraba a los demás con cierto asombro y Takeru se embobo observándola, acabando la comida se encontraban en la sala observando una película cuando el celular de Hikari empezó a sonar.

-Un momento- dijo y salio de la habitación corriendo

-Hola Daisuke ¿Qué pasa?- dijo ella amablemente como costumbre

-Hola Hikari, tengo partido lo han adelantado es a las cuatro de la tarde ven a verme-

-Estoy en un compromiso familiar, pero bueno ¿te importa si llevo a alguien?- pregunto ella

-No claro que no, bueno te espero- dijo Daisuke antes de colgar, Hikari colgó y fue hacia la sala donde se encontraban todos.

-Hermano, iré a ver un partido, no llegare tarde-

-Esta bien, ten mucho cuidado- dijo Taichi que estaba embobado con esa película de terror y mas por que Sora lo tenia entre sus brazos.

-Takeru ¿no me acompañas?- pregunto sonriente Hikari

-Yo .. -

-Si hermano ve, eso es mejor que esta película que escogió Mimi, te veré aquí cuando regreses para ir al departamento, Hikari cuídalo que se pierde- dijo Yamato

-Cabezota, es una buena película- dijo Mimi sonriente ella sabia que el que le dijera a Yamato cabezota le hacia enojar tanto que siempre ella terminaba ganando

-Esta bien- dijo Takeru y salio de la casa junto con Hikari, ambos caminaron unas calles y Takeru pregunto

-¿de quien es el partido?-

-De un amigo se llama Daisuke- respondió Hikari

-¿Esta muy lejos de aquí?- volvió a preguntar

-No, llegaremos en diez minutos caminando-

¿a que hora es el partido?

-A las cuatro de la tarde-

-Pero no pasan de las dos con treinta minutos-

Hikari se paro en seco -¿de verdad?- alzo su muñeca para observar el reloj y confirmo que asi era- oh! Lo lamento, ¿quieres regresar a ver la película?-

-¿Por que no caminamos por el parque?- dijo el con una sonrisa - me es mas atractivo caminar y conocer el parque y conocerte también-

Hikari se sonrojo -Esta bien- dijo y lo tomo le brazo para caminar por el parque, conversaron sobre muchas cosas, música, cine, comida, libros y todo, Hikari se sentia completamente feliz y tranquila con el, cosa que le extrañaba por que nunca habia sentido algo asi y por su parte Takeru jamás habia visto sonrisa tan bella además estaba feliz, llegaron caminando a un pequeño kiosco donde se encontraban muchas personas bailando al ritmo de una alegre melodía

-¿Bailas?- pregunto Takeru mientras le estiraba la mano

-No, bueno es que realmente no se bailar- dijo apenada Hikari

Takeru sonrió y tomo la mano de Hikari suavemente y la llevo a donde todos bailaban, en ese momento acomodo los brazos de Hikari y los de el y empezó a darle vueltas a Hikari provocando muchas risas de Hikari

-Takeru, somos los únicos que no van acorde con los demás-

-Cierto, pero ahora solo quiero que se te quite el miedo- empezó a reír Takeru y asi siguieron dando vueltas al ritmo de la música.

**-o-**

-Ya casi son las cuatro ¿Por qué no llega Hikari? Dijo preocupado Daisuke

-Tal vez encontró a un chico y prefirió ir con el- dijo Ichijouji en tono de burla

-Cállate, eso jamás pasara y lo sabes- replico Daisuke

-Pues yo no estaría muy seguro- dijo Ichijouji mientras señalaba las gradas y se encontraba a Hikari tomada de la mano con un rubio sonriente

-Ahora vera- dijo Daisuke, camino hacia donde se encontraban y los separo poniéndose en medio de ambos.

-Daisuke- dijo sonriente Hikari - vez he llegado justo a tiempo, mira te presento a Takeru el es hermano de Yamato el chico rubio que últimamente has encontrado a casa con Mimi, ha venido desde Japón y estará en el mismo colegio que nosotros.

-Un placer Daisuke- dijo Takeru que sintio el rechazo

-Igualmente- respondió Daisuke secamente

-¿El se quedara a verme?-

-Tu dijiste que podría traer a alguien-

-Pensé que a tu hermano-

-¿Por qué querría venir el?- el también juega y esta con Sora

-Crees que eso me importa no quiero que se quede el-

-pero ¿Qué te he hecho? Pregunto Takeru un poco enfadado ya

-Tu no hables, no es contigo-

-Definitivamente es conmigo-

-Daisuke si el se va yo también, no puedo dejarlo solo, no conoce por aquí-

-Ya quédense, te veo al terminar- dijo Daisuke mientras se daba la vuelta e hiba hacia el campo

-No se que le pasa- dijo apenada Hikari

-¿son solo amigos?- pregunto Takeru

-Si solo amigos, desde hace tiempo, desde que entre a la secundaria-

-Creo que es muy posesivo- dijo Takeru

-Tal vez un poco- dijo tímida Hikari

-Lo lamento Hikari no me siento muy cómodo con esto, no puedo permitir que esto sea asi, no enfrente de mi- dijo Takeru y se levanto de las gradas, camino hacia donde estaba Daisuke, lo tomo del hombro y le dio la vuelta.

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo este enfadado

-No ¿que es lo que a ti te pasa? ¿Por qué le hablas asi a Hikari?-

-No es asunto tuyo, lárgate antes que de verdad me enoje-

-No, ¿crees que a mi me importa que te enojes?-

-Mira ella depende de mi, soy el chico mas popular de la escuela, soy capitán del equipo y tiene suerte de ser mi amiga y ..

No habia terminado de decir la frase cuando el puño de Takeru habia impactado la mejilla de Daisuke, la mirada de Takeru habia cambiado radicalmente

-Pero - decía con trabajo Daisuke desde el suelo -ahora veras-

-como puedes decir que es tu amiga si la tratas de esa forma, tal vez no la conozca mucho pero por lo poco que he estado con ella el dia de hoy puedo decir que el que tiene suerte de tenerla eres tu, y si piensas que aras que se enamore de ti tratándola asi estas muy mal- dijo enfadado Takeru

-¿Qué? ¿enamorarla?- estas jugando dijo Daisuke

-No mientas, se nota que tienes interés en ella de esa forma, pero estas muy equivocado si piensas que lo lograras asi-

Daisuke se paro rápidamente y respondió el golpe que Takeru le habia dado tirándolo al suelo.

-Motomiya ¿pero que demonios haces? Estarás en la banca todo el juego- dijo un hombre que al parecer era el entrenador

-Pero, el ha empezado- dijo Daisuke enojado

-¿Crees que eso me importa? A la banca-

Daisuke fue llevado a la fuerza a la banca y Hikari llego corriendo para ayudar a levantar a Takeru

-¿estas bien? ¿pero que ha pasado?- pregunto ella

-No, nada tranquila, alguien tiene que bajar del cielo a ese tal Daisuke- dijo Takeru mientras se levantaba y se ponía la mano en la mejilla.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo- dijo un chica rubia que se encontraba anotando en una libreta - soy Catherine y soy del diario estudiantil, y quiero que sepas que estoy de acuerdo contigo, Daisuke piensa que la escuela es de el y trata a todos como quiere- dijo mirando a Hikari - y a otros como se lo permiten- dijo y esta vez volteo a ver sonriente a Takeru.

-¿Qué es lo que anotas?- pregunto Hikari

-Mañana será noticia que el chico nuevo golpeo a Daisuke- dijo sonriente

-¿Cómo sabes que entrare a la escuela?- pregunte Takeru

-Ese es mi trabajo, enterarme antes de todos lo que sucederá- dijo sonriente -bueno nos veremos mañana Takeru- dijo dio la vuelta y salio del lugar.

-Eso fue interesante- dijo Takeru aun con la mano en su mejilla

-vamos- dijo Hikari tomando de la mano a Takeru

-¿A dónde?- pregunto Takeru

-A mi casa, esta cerca, te pondré hielo-

-No, he causado demasiados problemas-

-por favor acompáñame- dijo Hikari

-Esta bien- respondió Takeru y ambos salieron del lugar, en menos de cinco minutos estaban en el departamento de los Yagami, Takeru estaba sentado en el sillon cuando llego Hikari con una pequeña bolsa de hielos que lo puso en su mejilla.

-Lamento todo eso- dijo apenada

-No es problema, solo si me permites ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- dijo Takeru

-Claro Takeru-

-¿Has tendido novio?- pregunto Takeru provocando el sonrojo de Hikari

-Yo.. Este .. No- respondió Hikari

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Cómo que por que?-

-Eres muy bella, tierna y agradable, mas de uno ha de estar interesado en ti-

Hikari se sonrojo cosa que volvió loco a Takeru, Hikari era la chica mas dulce con la que se habia topado.

-Pues, no lo se, soy muy tímida además Daisuke .. Dice que no son lo suficientemente buenos para mi-

-Bueno, yo que tu le dejaba de hacer mucho caso, eres hermosa y no sabrás lo que es bueno para ti hasta que pruebes- dijo sonriente Takeru

Hikari estaba muy sonrojada y apenas miraba Takeru -Gracias- dijo tiernamente

-No hay por que- dijo mientras miraba esos ojos cafés que empezaban a hipnotizarlo, Takeru puso su mano en la mejilla de Hikari y le sonrió -¿vemos una película?- dijo

-Me parece perfecto- dijo sonriente Hikari se paro y busco entre sus películas sacado una de terror -¿esta bien?-

-Claro- respondió Takeru

Se escucho la puerta de la entrada del departamento y a Sora y Taichi entrando por esta, al verlos Taichi pregunto con tono de enfado

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Y solos!-

-Es que paso algo y decidimos volver- respondió Hikari

Taichi volteo a ver a Takeru y observo que tenia el hielo en la mejilla y se le veía un poco inflamada

Y pregunto -¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Daisuke se ha puesto un poco pesado conmigo y Takeru me ha protegido-

-Oh! Ese Daisuke me las pagara- dijo Taichi enojado -gracias Takeru-

Takeru apenado sonrió y dijo -Creo que es hora de que vaya a casa de Mimi para ir con mi hermano-

-Yo te llevo- dijo Hikari -No tardo hermano- y miro a su hermano picadamente ya que se quedaría solo con Sora después ella y Takeru salieron del apartamento.

-¿Qué tierno Takeru no?- dijo Sora

-Si, se ha portado bien- dijo Taichi mientras se aventaba al sillon

-Tal vez sea de tu familia después- se burlo Sora

-No, eso no, bueno aunque Hikari tiene que escoger eso ¿cierto? Dijo Taichi resignado

-¿desde cuando tan comprensivo?- dijo Sora sentándose junto a el

-Mi hermana cada vez va creciendo mas, eso si golpeare a quien se quiera pasar con ella-

-Tu no cambias Taichi- dijo Sora acurrucándose en el cuerpo de Taichi provocando su sonrojo -¿Qué aras cuando yo tenga novio?

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Me has dicho que me quieres como una hermana-

-Oh! Bueno si, yo lo golpeare- dijo sonriente Taichi - Justo de eso queria hablar-

-¿De que?- pregunto Sora

-Yo … pienso que no te quiero como mi hermana- dijo Taichi

-¿Entonces?- dijo Sora sorprendida

-Yo te quiero como Sora- dijo Taichi

-¿Sora?-

-Si, te gusta las metáforas ¿no?-

-Si pero esto es diferente, yo no entiendo como puedes querer a Sora-

-¡Te quiero Sora, te quiero te quiero!- grito Taichi

Sora abrió los ojos ¿seria cierto eso? No no podía ser, Sora se levanto del sillon y mientras se dirigía a la puerta enojada grito -No puede ser que juegues asi-

Taichi se levanto del sillon y la atrapo entre sus brazos y la pared

-¡No estoy jugando!- dijo seriamente

-No puede ser-

-Tu me gustas, no te quiero como mi hermana, te quiero como Sora y te quiero conmigo-

Sora se sonrojo y dijo bajando la mirada -pero por que si yo ..

-Tu eres perfecta- dijo Taichi al oído de Sora lo cual hizo que se sonrojara

Sora levanto la mirada y se encontró con la de Taichi ella cerro los ojos y dijo tiernamente -Yo también te quiero Taichi-

Taichi con una mano levanto la cara de Sora y se acerco lentamente a sus labios hasta que pudo tocarlos, le dio un suave y rápido beso -tampoco quiero ir tan rápido- dijo esta vez ahora si jugando

-Tonto- dijo Sora sonriendo

-Bueno ahora- dijo mientas tomaba una de las manos de Sora - ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Dijiste que golpearías a mi novio cuando tuviera- respondió Sora sonriendo

-Podrás golpearme si hago algo malo- dijo Taichi

-Bueno, si me encantaría- respondió Sora feliz -pero … tengo mucha pena- dijo

-¿pena? ¿de que?-

-Bueno es que tu sabes, todos nos ven como amigos si llegamos y decimos somos novios me dará pena-

-Podemos ser novios en secreto, cuando ya no tengas pena, lo diremos en publico-

-Si, oh! Taichi te quiero- dijo mientras se abrasaba a su cuerpo.

**-o-**

-Hemos llegado- dijo Hikari

-Si, te veré mañana en la escuela Hikari- dijo Takeru

-Si, muchas gracias por lo de hoy- dijo Hikari mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla dio la vuelta y regreso a casa. Takeru sonrió y entro a la casa y no fue sorpresa encontrar a Mimi y Yamato peleando.

-Oh! Has regresado muy temprano- dijo Mimi -¿Qué te ha pasado en la mejilla?-

-Me golpeo un tipo de la escuela-

-¿Defendiste a Hikari? ¿Qué tierno eres? No como otros- dijo Mimi mientras volteaba a ver a Yamato

-Yo solo defiendo a chicas lindas y yo te he enseñado a defenderte- dijo Yamato - pero tal vez te distrajiste al ver a Hikari ¿no?-

-Cállate- dijeron Mimi y Takeru al mismo tiempo

-Eso no es un no- dijo picadamente Yamato

-Es muy linda y tierna y agradable y ..

-Te agrada la hermana menor de Taichi- que tierno dijo Mimi

Yamato y Takeru sonrieron -¿se dieron cuenta?- dijo Takeru

-¿de que?- preguntaron Mimi y Yamato

-De que esto se parece tanto cono cuando éramos niños- respondió sonriente

-cierto- dijo Mimi y una gran sonrisa salio de su rostro, Yamato solo la observaba felizmente.

**Hasta aquí este capitulo! Creo que ha sido uno de los mas largos que he realizado, que les ha parecido? D: hubo declaración ya les debía mas taiora y tararí ¿no? Jajaja :D intentare no tardar mucho para la continuación :D hasta la próxima!**


	5. Nuevas intenciones

**Hola! Aquí un nuevo capitulo de "al natural" espero les guste :D**

**5.-Nuevas intenciones**

-Hermano ¿pasaras a casa de Sora?-pregunto Hikari mientras tomaba con sus manos un vaso de jugo de naranja

-Si ¿me acompañas?- dijo este

-Seria bueno pero iré a casa de Mimi por Takeru, es su primer dia de clases y lo acompañare- respondió sonriente Hikari.

-Lo conoces desde ayer acaso … ¿te gusta?- pregunto Taichi fingiendo horror

-Pues no esta nada mal- dijo Hikari antes de salir corriendo del departamento, aun bajando las escaleras escuchaba los gritos de Taichi diciendo -¡No juegues con eso niña, regresa aquí!- Hikari sonrió y camino hacia casa de Mimi.

-o-

-Takeru ¿quieres que te lleve a la escuela?- preguntó Mimi tiernamente

-Ya no es un niño Tachikawa- dijo Yamato en tomo burlón

-Hermano no te portes asi con Mimi, nos invito a desayunar - regaño Takeru -Gracias Mimi pero Hikari pasara por mi-

-Hikari ¿eh? ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?- dijo con tono pícaro Mimi

-Nada- respondió Takeru -es amable y ofreció llevarme-

La puerta sonó un par de veces, una castaña se encontraba afuera esperando ansiosa que le abrieran la puerta, después de tocar Mimi abrió felizmente la puerta.

-Pasa linda- dijo amablemente

-Gracias, pero debemos irnos ya, los de secundaria entramos antes- dijo Hikari

-Bueno me voy hermano, gracias Mimi- dijo Takeru antes de salir de la casa de Mimi e ir con Hikari hacia la escuela.

-Esos dos se ven tan tiernos ¿no lo crees asi Yamato?- dijo dulcemente Mimi mientras serraba los ojos y mantenía sus manos pegadas a sus mejillas.

-Si tan tiernos-respondió sarcásticamente Yamato lo que provoco el enojo de Mimi la cual solo reprocho y se sentó a acabar de desayunar mientras Yamato la observaba divertido.

-No te enojes Mimi- dijo Yamato mientras le aventaba hojuelas de cereal

-Eres muy cruel Yamato, por eso no tienes novia- dijo enojada Mimi

-¿Conoces a alguien que quiera ser mi novia?- pregunto Yamato

Mimi se sonrojo, hace días que pensaba demasiado en el, era normal pensar de vez en cuando en el pero no de esa forma, en la que recordar esos ojos azules le erizaba la piel, y esos labios por los cuales empezaba a sentir curiosidad, no definitivamente no podía ser

Mimi cerro los ojos y dijo lo mas normal posible.

-¿Qué tal Jun?-

Yamato empezó a reír, no era difícil darse cuenta que Jun realmente tenia una obsesión hacia el, pero definitivamente el hacer enojar a la castaña que tenia enfrente le alegraba el dia ¿para que jugar al amor? Hay días en los que basta verla entre clases o en algún momento en el dia para hacerlo feliz, se definitivamente no necesitaba novia pero no podía decirlo, definitivamente no.

-No, por ahora prefiero solo concentrarme en la música- respondió Yamato

-Bueno, ahora, lava los trastes que ya hice demasiado con invitarte a desayunar- dijo Mimi

-Tramposa- gruño Yamato y empezó a lavar los trastes.

**-o-**

**-**Buenos días- dijo Sora al entrar al departamento de Sora

**-**Buenos días- respondió esta dulcemente- respecto a lo de ayer ¿no te molesta cierto?-

-Claro que no, es algo que tu quieres- dijo sonriente Taichi mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Quieres desayunar algo?- pregunto Sora mientras correspondía el abraso

-Hikari hizo el desayuno hoy pero seria bueno, te are cóctel de frutas- dijo Taichi con una gran sonrisa en su rostro -se cuanto te gusta-

Taichi se dirigió a la cocina escogió una frutas y empezó a preparar su cóctel, en un momento se quedo pensativo, se pedio durante unos segundos.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto Sora

-Si, solo que creo que Hikari se trae algo con el hermano de Yamato-

-¿Es malo?-

-El tiempo lo dirá supongo, eso si, me agrada mas que Motomiya-

-¿Por qué?-

-Desde que empezaron ha ser amigos hikari cambio un poco, o tal vez sea mi imaginación, además ayer dijeron que Daisuke se habia sobrepasado-

-Tranquilo, seguro todo esta bien, si no fuera asi Hikari te lo diría ¿no crees?- dijo Sora

-Si, Sora te quiero- dijo Taichi

-Y yo a ti, es tarde vamonos ya, mejor en la tarde me haces mi cóctel- dijo Sora y jalo de la mano a Taichi hasta la universidad.

**-o-**

-¿Qué nos puedes decir de ti Takeru?- dijo el profesor frente a la clase

-Pues mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi soy de Japón, juego basketball y tengo un hermano en la universidad- dijo frente al grupo

-No eres hombre de muchas palabras eh- dijo una rubia que pronto pudo reconocer Takeru era Catherine.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Takeru

-Parece que se llevaran bien, joven Takeru siéntese a lado de Catherine- indico el profesor, Takeru se sentó a lado de Catherine y le sonrió.

-¿Por qué soy hombre de pocas palabras?-

-Por que cuando llegue a esta escuela no dejaba de hablar, es por eso que estoy en el diario estudiantil- dijo alegre Catherine- ¿ahora entraras al equipo de basketball?-

-Supongo será lo mejor, iré a las pruebas hoy-

-¿Cómo sabes lo de las pruebas?-pregunto Catherine

-Pues los he leído en el diario- sonrió Takeru

-Suerte- dijo la rubia y correspondió la sonrisa.

**-o-**

-Jun por favor, creo que me crearas una lesión permanente si no te bajas de mi espalda- dijo Yamato y en su voz se escuchaba dolor.

-Solo si hoy me invitas al cine- dijo Jun

-No puedo hoy tengo que estudiar ¿recuerdas que estamos en temporadas de exámenes?- se excuso Yamato con la poca voz que le salía debido al dolor.

-Jun bájate de Yamato- dijo Sora que aparecía junto a Mimi y Taichi.

-¿Por qué siempre nos interrumpen Yamato? Dijo Jun antes de bajarse de la espalada de este que ahora estaba encorvada y salir de la escena corriendo.

-Pero que molesta- dijo Mimi

-Antes no te lo parecía ¿Por qué Mimi? ¿eh?- dijo en tono pícaro Sora

Mimi se sonrojo e inflo sus mejillas y como niña pequeña dijo:

-Mientes, todos sabemos que ella y yo nunca nos hemos agradado-

-Pero que linda te vez como niña pequeña Mimi-Dijo Michael que acababa de llegar

-Gracias Michael, hace tiempo que no te veía- dijo sonriente Mimi

-¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy linda?- pregunto este

-No, bueno solo repasar algunos temas pero son pocos- respondió Mimi

-¿quieren ir al cine?- pregunto Michael

Yamato que solo escuchaba le hervía la sangre, todo hiba bien pero ¿Por qué tenia que legar el? ¿Y por que tenia que estar tan interesado en Mimi? Y lo mas importante ¿Por qué tenia celos cuando no tenia valor de decirle lo que sentia?

-Yamato ¿me escuchas?- dijo Mimi y saco a Yamato de su conflicto interno

-¿Qué?-fue lo primero que salio de los labios de Yamato

-Nunca me escuchas- regaño Mimi -Michael dice que vayamos al cine, ¿quieres ir?-

-¿Quién mas ira?-

-Nosotros vamos- dijeron a la vez Sora y Taichi -también podríamos decirle a Hikari y Takeru ¿no creen?- dijo Sora

-Si, bueno también voy- dijo Yamato un tanto indiferente, no estaba muy feliz con la idea de Michael

-¿Por qué no invitas a tu novia?- pregunto Michael

-Yamato no tiene novia- dijo Mimi rápidamente

-Pues Jun dice lo contrario- replico Michael

-¿yo que?- dijo Jun

-¿Qué si quieres ir al cine con Yamato?- dijo Michael

Jun brinco y grito -¡SI! Me encantaría pero ¿no que tenias exámenes? Bueno no importa ¿a que hora nos vemos?-

-A las 8 en el centro comercial, de hay al cine ¿les parece?-

-Si- dijeron esta vez solo Taichi y Sora, Mimi y Yamato no se veían muy felices con la idea final.

-Bueno te veo linda, nos vemos- dijo Michael antes de irse

-Nos vemos Yamato- dijo felizmente Jun

-¿Están bien?- pregunto Sora

-Si- respondieron Mimi y Yamato en tono bajo

-No se les ve asi- dijo Taichi

-Olvídalo- dijo Yamato y se dirigió hacia su salon.

Mimi, Sora y Taichi lo observaron alejarse.

-¿Qué tiene?- pregunto Sora

-No lo se- dijo Mimi -Hablare con el-

-Mejor yo- dijo Taichi- pero mañana-

-Que flojo- regaño Sora

Los tres rieron y cada quien se dirigió hacia sus salon, Mimi se quedo un poco mas en el pasillo observando hacia la dirección en la que se fue Yamato pensativa ¿Qué le pasaba? Se acababa de ir y ya queria verlo, bueno en unas horas mas se dijo y sonrió.

**-o-**

**-**Hikari- dijo felizmente Takeru

-Hola Takeru- dijo sonriente Hikari sentada en la cafetería de la secundaria.

-¿puedo sentarme?- pregunto Takeru

-por favor- respondió Hikari

-Hoy iré a hacer las pruebas para entrar al equipo de Basketball ¿me quieres acompañar?-

-¿Por qué querrías que yo fuera?-

-Por que me darás suerte- dijo dulcemente Takeru

Hikari se sonrojo y dijo alegremente -Claro que te acompañare-

-Te veré hoy a las 6 de la tarde en la escuela, será en el gimnasio - dijo Takeru -me tengo que ir, mi clase empezara-

**-o-**

-Hola Sora, Taichi, Michael y Mimi- dijo Yamato que acababa de llegar al centro comercial Jun estaba aferrada a su brazo, se la habia topado en la entrada del centro y no pudo hacer que se despegara de el.

-Hola- respondieron a la vez todos-

-Bueno ¿Cuál quieren ver? ¿romántica o terror?- pregunto Michael

-Terror- respondió Mimi

-Terror será- dijo Michael, este fue a la taquilla y compro los boletos mientras los demás combaban algo para, comer durante la función.

-Yamato tendré que abrasarte por que esas películas definitivamente me aterran- dijo Jun

-Que novedad- dijo sarcásticamente Mimi

Sora intentando amenizar el ambiente pregunto -¿Por qué no han venido Hikari y Takeru?-

-Takeru ira a hacer una prueba para entrar al equipo de basketball- dijo Yamato

-Y Hikari lo acompañara- agrego Taichi

-Andan muy juntitos para dos días de conocerse ¿no creen?-dijo Sora

-Tal vez sean de la familia después- dijo burlándose Mimi

-Aquí están las entradas, vamos- dijo Michael mientras tomaba de la mano a Mimi y se dirigían a la sala de cine, Yamato miro hacia el techo y suspiro, por lo visto seria una larga función.

**-o-**

Takeru estaba totalmente concentrado realizando los ejercicios que le pedía el entrenador, Hikari lo miraba desde las gradas con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cómo va?- dijo Catherine que acababa de llegar y se sentaba a lado de ella

-Bastante bien- respondió Hikari- no sabia que te gustaban los deportes-

-No soy muy fanática de ellos pero tengo que cubrir la nota, en el diario también se darán los nombres de los que quedaron en el equipo, para que le digas a Takeru- dijo sonriendo Catherine

-Gracias- dijo Hikari

-Me voy, solo venia a tomar algunas fotos, hoy también están haciendo las pruebas para los de football, Daisuke esta ahí, yo me evitaría problemas y lo evitaba si estuviera con Takeru, la ultima vez los detuvo el entrenados, pero no creo que vuelva a suceder- Dijo Catherine antes de levantarse e irse, Hikari se quedo pensando, después de todo, Catherine tenia razón.

Takeru llego corriendo con ella y le dijo

-Han acabado las pruebas, iré a ducharme y te veo aquí, te invito un café ¿te parece? No me tardo ni diez minutos-

-Si- dijo tiernamente Hikari lo que provoco un leve sonrojo en Takeru el cual apenas se noto, Takeru dio media vuelta y salio corriendo para las duchas.

-Se ven muy entretenidos- se escucho atrás de Hikari, esta volteo y pudo observar a Daisuke sentado

-¿No deberías estar en las pruebas de Football?- pregunto Hikari

- no has ido a verme, te he extrañado-dijo Daisuke

-Te has portado muy mal conmigo la ultima vez- dijo Hikari

-Lo lamento, la verdad me he puesto muy celoso-

-¿Por qué? Solo somos amigos- dijo Hikari

Daisuke abrió los ojos, era cierto Hikari solo lo veía como amigo, ya se lo habían dicho pero no queria entenderlo, ahora tenia que corregir ese error.

-No Hikari no entiendes, yo no te quiero como amiga, tu me gustas y me gustas mucho-

-Interrumpo- dijo Takeru que se encontraba ya parado frente a ellos

-Para nada- dijo Hikari -luego hablamos Daisuke- dijo antes de parase e irse con Takeru, Daisuke solo los miraba furioso desde donde se encontraba sentado.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto Takeru

-No, Daisuke he dicho que le gusto- respondió cabizbaja la castaña

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Que no le correspondo pero ha hecho tanto por mi que yo..-

-¿que tu que? ¿Qué estarás con el para no hacerlo sentir mal?-

-Tal vez se la única persona que se fije en mi-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-

-Nunca he tendido novio-

-No los has tenido por que Daisuke se creía tu dueño, te hacia sentir de esta manera muy insegura y ahora que se vio amenazado de que alguien te alejaría de el se acobardo y lo dijo asi para hacerte sentir asi otra vez-

-¿Quién me alejaría de el?-

-Yo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que eres demasiado inteligente y hermosa como para que te sientas asi- dijo Takeru mientras se sonrojaba al igual que Hikari, ella sonrió y sujeto débilmente la mano de Takeru, este al sentirla un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo pero le dio seguridad asi que agarro mas fuerte la mano de Hikari y asi se quedaron toda la tarde.

**-o-**

Taichi y Sora estaban sujetados de la mano sin que nadie les viera, Jun estaba aferrada a Yamato y Mimi y Michael conversaban de vez en cuendo durante la película, cuando acabo la función Jun estaba gritando de felicidad.

-No puedo creer que me hayas invitado al cine Yamato-

-Realmente te invito Michael- dijo Mimi

-Bueno yo y Sora nos vamos que ya es tarde, hasta mañana- dijo Taichi y ambos se alejaron.

-¿te acompaño a casa?-pregunto Michael a Mimi

-Pues yo..-

-Yo la acompañare- dijo Yamato

-Si, mejor ¿Por qué no acompañas a Jun?- dijo Mimi

-Bueno- dijo inconforme Michael y el y ella caminaron lento hasta que se alejaron.

-¿Se abran molestado?- dijo Mimi

-No lo creo- dijo Yamato, le ofreció su brazo a Mimi y ambos caminaron hacia la casa de Mimi, era una noche tranquila, no hacia mucho frió aunque si hacia aire.

-No se por que traje vestido- dijo Mimi mientras intentaba que no se levantara.

-Si no quisieras lucir linda para Michael no te pasaría esto- la regaño Yamato

-Mira quien lo dice, el chico que paso por Jun para llegar juntos- replico Mimi

-No pase por Jun, la encontré en la entrada y se aferro a mi, no pude hacer nada-

-Tengo frió Yamato-

-Ya casi llegamos, solo atravesamos el parque-dijo Yamato, observo a la castaña que tenia a lado, tan frágil y bella y temblaba asi que tomo su chaqueta y se la puso en los hombros.

-Gracias- dijo Mimi dulcemente -¿nos sentamos?- dijo mientras señalaba una banca frente una fuente.

-Sentémonos- sonrió Yamato, ambos se dirigieron hacia la banca y se sentaron.

-¿te gusto la película?- pregunto la castaña mientras abrazaba el brazo de Yamato

-La hubiera disfrutado mas si Jun no hubiera estado tan aferrada a mi- dijo Yamato mientas recargaba su cabeza en a de ella, podía sentir el suave cabello de la castaña además de su olor característico a fresas -¿tu que tal?-

-No estuvo mal, puedo haber sido mejor- dijo Mimi

-Sora y Taichi estuvieron muy juntos ¿no crees?- dijo Yamato

-Bastante pero siempre son asi, no pelean como nosotros-

-ahora no peleamos- dijo Yamato

-Tienes razón- dijo Mimi y levanto su cara encontrándose directamente con los ojos azules de Yamato, ambos se sonrojaron, podían sentir la respiración de cada uno, Mimi estaba completamente hipnotizada viendo los ojos del rubio, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo.

-Jóvenes, retírense de este lugar-una voz interrumpió el momento

-Es un lugar publico-

-Señorita sor un guardia solo hago mi trabajo, los asaltos aumentan en este parque entrando la noche asi que por favor retírense-

-Como quiera- dijo Yamato y tomo de la mano a Mimi para que se levantara y caminaran, cuando la castaña se levanto el rubio pudo observar como el guardia recorrió con la mirada a Mimi lo cual provoco que le hirviera la sangre, queria golpearlo ¿Por qué la miro asi?

-¿Su trabajo también consiste en recorrer a las chicas con la mirada?- dijo Yamato con voz fuerte, el guardia bajo la mirada y salio de ese lugar, Yamato sujeto mas fuerte de la mano a Mimi y camino lo mas rápido posible hasta la casa de la castaña, ya cuando estaban en la puerta de la casa Mimi le pregunto:

-¿Qué tienes Yamato?-

-Ese estupido guardia-

-No te pongas asi- dijo Mimi dulcemente y abrazo a Yamato, el rubio la sujeto mas fuerte -gracias por cuidarme- dijo la castaña y sonrió, Yamato se aferro mas a ella después de todo eso la hacia sentir segura y a el .. También.

**Lo he terminado! He estado un poco retrasada con mis historias D: pero no se preocupen las terminare jajaja! Espero les haya gustado este capitulo ojala comenten eso me aria muy feliz! Muchas gracias por leer mi historia! Hasta luego! :D**


	6. Intentos fallidos

**Hola! Les traigo un nuevo capitulo de al natural realmente espero les guste! Y muchas gracias por las personas que dejan reviews me hacen muy feliz! Gracias! Bueno espero les guste :D**

**6.-Intentos fallidos **

-Felicidades- dijo Catherine mientras le daba el diario estudiantil a Takeru

-¿felicidades?- le pregunto curioso

-Vamos, ¿Qué aun no lo sabes?- dijo Catherine

-Pues creo que no- dijo takeru amablemente

-¡Estas en el equipo de basketball!- respondió emocionada Catherine

Takeru dejo ver esa amplia sonrisa y dejando salir un suspiro dijo -Gracias llevaba una semana con la duda-

-Te apoyare en tu primer partido- dijo dulcemente la rubia

-Gracias, desde ahora prometo leer es diario mas seguido- dijo torpemente Takeru

Catherine sonrió ampliamente se despidio haciendo un movimiento con la mano y salio en dirección contraía a Takeru, Daisuke que se aproximaba por el pasillo habia visto la escena asi que se cerco a Takeru recargándose de la pared cerca de este.

-Hola Takeru-

-¿Qué pasa Daisuke?-

-Me entere que estas en el equipo de basketball- dijo fríamente

-Asi es- contesto córtate Takeru

-Muchas felicidades- dijo Daisuke con una sonrisa en el rostro

Takeru hizo una mueca que representaba lo extrañado que se sintio al oír decir eso a Daisuke -Gracias- dijo un poco mas amable después de todo Daisuke estaba mas calmado

-Si no me habría gustado humillarte si te hubieses quedado en el de football- dijo este sacando una gran carcajada para llamar la atención, Takeru lo observo , después de todo seguía siendo el mismo, se dio la vuelta para ir hacia su salon cuando Daisuke le volvió a llamar

-Takeru, ¿Qué tal esta Hikari?- pregunto

-¿Por qué me preguntas a mi?-

-Por que me han dicho que desde que no esta conmigo la han visto muy apegada a ti- dijo quitando la sonrisa que habia puesto cuando dejo salir sus carcajadas

-Pues no mienten y esta bien- se limito a decir Takeru, se dio la vuelta y sintio como una mano le tocaba el hombro y Daisuke le decía el oído con voz dura y amenazante

-No se que es lo que intentas hacer pero de una cosa estoy seguro, llegas demasiado tarde, la escuela esta a mi merced, en especial las chicas y sobre todo Hikari, para hacerle algo tendrás que pasar por encima de mi-

Takeru volteo molesto y dijo con voz retadora -¿Qué no hice ya eso?-

-¿Eso crees?- lo tomo por la ropa Daisuke

-Chicos, será mejor que se calmen- dijo Catherine que habia regresado

-Mira, por que no le haces caso a Catherine- dijo Daisuke soltándolo -se ve un tanto necesitada, o claro si es cierto lo que dicen los chicos tal vez no lo estés- dijo volteándola a ver

-¿Qué dicen sobre mi?- pregunto la rubia

-Que has pasado por mas camas que días en ese lugar donde haces tu estupido diario que por cierto nadie lee- dijo burlándose

-Eso es una mentira y tu lo sabes- dijo enfadada Catherine

-Bueno tal vez, el diario lo ojeo yo cuando salgo en la portada claro, pero lo otro, bueno …

Takeru que escuchaba todo lo que le decía le hervía la sangre, ¿Cómo podía decir eso? Tomo a Daisuke por la ropa y lo estampo en la pared de junto provocando que todos alrededor voltearan a verlos, al sentir las miradas Daisuke sonrió, sabia que era hora de regresarle todo lo que le habia hecho ese dia en el partido, se soltó del agarre del rubio y lo golpeo tan fuerte como pudo haciendo caer a Takeru y logrando que le sangrara el labio

-No vuelvas a tocarme asi- dijo victorioso Daisuke mientras intentaba levantarlo del suelo para seguirlo golpeando.

-Ya déjalo- grito una Hikari que acababa de llegar a la escena y tomaba del brazo a Daisuke y lo intentaba llevar lejos, la castaña volteo a ver a la rubia que estaba con Takeru e hizo una mirada preocupante la cual entendió a la perfección la rubia y llevo a Takeru a al enfermería.

**-o-**

-¿Crees que empiecen a sospechar?- dijo una preocupada Sora

-Pero hemos actuado normal, incluso ahora, ni siquiera te tomo de la mano- dijo Taichi

-Ahora estamos solos- dijo Sora

-Pero antes siempre estábamos solos, tranquila deja de preocuparte, deberíamos decirle a Mimi y Yamato sobre lo nuestro-

-¡No! Exclamo la pelirroja, se pondrían locos-

-Pero esto no es lindo, tengo que soportar como te ven los chicos en especial ese Ryo no me fió de el- dijo enojado Taichi

-¿estas celoso?- se entusiasmó Sora

-Tal vez, pero que tenga cuidado por que si se acerca a ti no me controlare-

-Por eso te quiero- dijo Sora mientras tomaba la mano de Taichi, el volteo a verla, era tan hermosa, deseaba tanto besarla, solo una vez habia probado sus labios y solo fue un roce apenas, pero si lo hacia en la escuela ella no se lo perdonaría, en su casa no podía por que estaba Hikari y en la de la pelirroja tampoco por que estaba su madre que no sabia nada como los demás Taichi suspiro tendría que soportar las ganas pero lo aria por ella lo aria todo.

-También te quiero- dijo Taichi entusiasmado

-Cuanto amor- dijo Yamato que se habia aproximado a la escena sin que se dieran cuenta.

-Pero que dices Yamato- dijo asustada Sora

-¿Qué a mi no me quieres Taichi?- dijo burlándose Yamato y provocando la tranquilidad de Sora

-Si, te quiero mas que a nadie- sonrió Taichi y Sora y Yamato empezaron a reír.

**-o-**

-¿Dónde estarán?- se preguntaba Mimi que caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad buscando a alguno de sus amigos.

-Hola linda- escucho detrás de ella

-Michael- dijo tiernamente mientras le daba una linda y grande sonrisa

-¿Qué haces tan sola?- dijo este intentando devolverle la sonrisa

-Busco a Yamato- respondió

Michael quito la sonrisa del rostro, el sabia que no habia tenido un pasado ejemplar con ella y que ya no eran mas que amigos pero empezaba a sentirse desplazado por Yamato.

-Bueno, seguiré buscando- interrumpió Mimi sin saberlo

-Un momento, quisiera hablar contigo- dijo Michael

-Bueno- respondió la castaña, después de todo a sus amigos los podría ver después, se volteo hacia Michael y le volvió a sonreír.

El rubio coloco sus manos en las delgados hombros de la castaña y con tono dulce dijo -Mimi sabes lo que siento por ti y se que aun tu sientes algo por mi- el rubio empezaba a dudar eso ultimo pero se arriesgo a decirlo - todo lo que paso en el pasado lo siento mucho, era un niño, tenia miedo-

-Me fui de esa escuela para olvidar eso, y tu entraste a esta tiempo después, no sabes lo que sentí al verte, mi pasado regresaba, no sabes la tristeza que trajiste contigo , no sabes lo que habia cargado desde entonces, hasta que conocí a Sora y Taichi y por supuesto regreso Yamato- respondió la castaña en tono serio lo que sorprendió al rubio.

-Lo se, ¿piensas que no me sentí mal por eso después? Desde que te volví a encontrar no he hecho mas que intentar ganar tu confianza, tu amor ¿o me dirás que no sientes por mi?-

La castaña se quedo muda, el decir que no sentia nada por el seria una mentira, aun habia algo, pero no sabia si lo que era antes y Yamato, algo pasaba con el o tal vez estaba confundida, realmente no sabia que pasaba ¿Por qué no siguió buscando a sus amigos? ¿Por qué no llega Sora como siempre a salvarla? Mimi no respondía nada, realmente no sabia que decir

-Lo sabia-dijo Michael sonriendo, sujeto los hombros de la castaña con mas fuerza y los apego a su cuerpo, la castaña lo volteo a ver a los ojos y este aprovecho para acercar sus labios hasta poder juntarlos con los de Mimi, rozo en un instante los labios al no sentirse rechazado empezó a besarla tiernamente, Mimi realmente no queria eso pero ¿correspondía? Tal vez, no sabia por que, tal vez realmente aun habia algo entre ellos, o tal vez queria sentir esa muestra de cariño, no sabia pero cerro los ojos y empezó a corresponder.

Yamato, Sora y Taichi se dirigían hacia los salones, no faltaba mucho para que empezaran nuevamente las clases.

-No he visto a Mimi- dijo Sora ¿estará bien?-

-Si, yo la he visto antes del descanso - respondió Taichi

-La iré a buscar- dijo Yamato mientras daba media vuelta para regresar a la cafetería

-Tal vez no sea necesario- dijo Taichi mientras tenia en su cara una expresión de asombro y señalaba a Mimi y Michael que se encontraban ¿besándose?

Yamato volteo a ver la escena ¿Qué sintio? Ni el lo supo, sus ojos cambiaron, no tenían ese brillo, Sora volteo a verlo, algo estaba mal con ese rubio pero ¿Qué? Sin decir nada, Yamato dio media vuelta y salio caminando hacia el lado contrario.

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto Taichi

-Ve con el- dijo Sora -Te veo al salir-

-¿vamos a mi casa?- pregunto Taichi

-Si- respondió dulcemente Sora- pero anda ve que pasa con el-

Taichi salio corriendo hacia donde Yamato se habia dirigido pero no le encontraba -ese Yamato camina rápido - dijo mientas seguía corriendo, bajo una árbol reconoció la silueta del rubio sentado y fue hacia el.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Taichi

-¿Por que no lo estaría? - respondió Yamato

-Por que .. Observarte a la persona que quieres con otra- dijo Taichi y se sentó junto a el

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?- pregunto Yamato

-Desde siempre creo, esos ataques de celos ni yo con Sora los tengo-

-Realmente no se que pensar, no tengo pro que sentirme asi- se condeso Yamato

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?- pregunto Taichi

-Por que, mas que una amistad podría arruinar mi propósito- respondió

-¿Qué propósito?-

-El hacerla feliz- dijo bajando la cabeza y observando el pasto moverse por el viento -Le dije que aria lo posible por hacerla feliz, el decirle algo la confundiría y dejaría de sonreír-

-Pero ya la haces feliz, desde que llegaste sonríe mas- dijo Taichi, este observo a Yamato y dijo dentro de el ¿Por qué no? Le diría algo por lo cual Sora lo mataría -Ya vez, Sora y yo vamos bien-

-¿Cómo que van bien?- pregunto Yamato sorprendido y miro a Taichi

-Pues te diré, se supone es secreto pero Sora y yo tenemos una relación como desde hace una semana- dijo sonriente

-Felicidades- dijo Yamato un poco mas animado -hora a esperar la de nuestros hermanos ¿no?- dijo burlándose

-Eso jamás- dijo Taichi molesto -no dejare que tu hermano se aproveche de mi linda Hikari

-El jamás aria eso, te lo puedo asegurar, es una buena opción- dijo sonriendo

-Ya lo veremos- dijo Taichi -vamos a clases- dijo mientras se levantaba, Yamato hizo lo mismo que el castaño y fueron hacia los salones.

**-o-**

La campana que anunciaba el regreso a clases empezó a sonar lo que provoco que el rubio y la castaña se separaran, la castaña volteo hacia los lados y tuvo la sorpresa de encontrarse con su pelirroja amiga observándola aun con asombro

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Michael

-Nada, te veo al rato- dijo Mimi y empezó a caminar hacia su amiga un tanto nerviosa, sabia que después de eso tenia asegurado un interrogatorio.

-¿Qué fue eso Mimi?- pregunto la pelirroja

-Ni yo se- la castaña se limito a decir

-No quiero que vuelva a aprovecharse de ti, no digo que sea mala persona pero hay que tener cuidado ¿si?- dijo con tono maternal Sora

-Claro- dijo un poco mas animada Mimi

-y ¿Te gusto?- pregunto picadamente Sora

-¿Qué?- se hizo Mimi la desentendida

Sora empezó a reír -el beso- casi grita la pelirroja

-Claro que si- dijo Taichi que llegaba con Yamato

-¿Qué si que?- dijo Mimi

-El beso- respondió Yamato

-¿Cuál beso?- dijo enfadada Sora

Todos empezaron a reír, Yamato le dedico una calida sonrisa a Mimi y se fue hacia su salon dejando a los tres amigos, aunque en el pecho algo le dolía horrible decidió guardarlo en lo que decidía que hacer, algo se le ocurriría

**-o-**

El entrenamiento de Takeru habia terminado, salía de los vestidores pensaba regresar a casa, no habia visto en todo el dia a Hikari, Catherine le dijo después en la enfermería que ella habia llegado para llevarse a Daisuke pero el no recuerda nada, la escuela estaba desierta, solo los que entrenaban se quedaban hasta esas horas, fue hasta su casillero para recoger las cosas que le faltaban, cuando lo abrió se encontró con una nota la cual decía que después del entrenamiento lo vería en los pastos de la escuela, realmente Takeru no sabia de quien era podría ser Hikari o Catherine o tal vez Daisuke también, no lo sabia pero iría, después de todo ¿Qué podría pasar? Takeru camino hacia los pastos, era una linda tarde el cielo estaba un tanto rojizo, a lo lejos observo la silueta de una chica, al menos ya sabia que no era Daisuke, cuando se acerco mas pudo felizmente que se trataba de Hikari.

-Hola- dijo ella tiernamente

-Hola- respondió el de igual forma

-Has vuelto a pelear con Daisuke- dijo ella

-Yo no diría que eso fue pelear, yo diría que el me golpeo-

-Lo tenias agarrado y contra la pared, lo estabas provocando- dijo enojada

-Le dijo cosas feas a Catherine, no podía quedarme solo escuchándolo- dijo

-Ellos tiene su historia- dijo Hikari - no debes meterte entre ellos-

-Tampoco debía meterme entre tu y el pero lo hice- dijo el rubio sonriente

-No vuelvas a hacerlo- dijo severamente Hikari

-¿Qué? Meterme entre tu y el, no te aseguro nada, es mas lo seguiré haciendo- dijo aun mas sonriente y provocando el sonrojo de la castaña

-Yo me refiero a pelear-

-OH! Bueno are lo posible-

-Eso no me deja contenta-

-Tampoco estoy contento ni tranquilo cuando se que estas con el- dijo Takeru

-¿Por qué?- pregunto ella

-Por que … - takeru pensó ¿realmente por que era? ¿Por qué desconfiara de el? Si, realmente desconfiaba de el pero en el fondo sabia que no aria algo para lastimarla físicamente ni nada ¿Por qué era entonces? Tenia que responder algo pero ¿Qué? Tal vez el siempre buscarla con la mirada, el querer estar con ella el tenerla para el solo como en ese momento o tomar su mano como en aquella ocasión tal vez significaba otra cosa, tal vez se estaba ¿enamorando? Pero es una semana de conocerla, eso no pasa en una semana, pero ha pasado mas tiempo con ella que con su hermano desde que llego, tal vez si era posible mas si agregaba el hecho que era realmente hermosa, tierna, sensible, dulce y que lo hacia sentir realmente feliz.

-¿Takeru?- dijo ella

-¿Qué pasa?- respondió asustado

-¿Por qué no estas contento ni tranquilo cuando estoy con el?-

-Por que .. Por que estas lejos- dijo Takeru

Hikari se ruborizo al igual que el rubio, realmente esas palabras que salieron de la boca del rubio habían provocado algo mas en ambos, Takeru recostó su cabeza en las piernas de Hikari, estaba apenado, estaba nervioso y cansado

-¿quieres ir a mi casa? Te invito a cenar -dijo la castaña

-Claro- respondió el rubio -vamos-

**-o-**

-Taichi ¿Qué me preparas hoy de cenar?- decía Sora que se encontraba acostada en el sillon del departamento de Taichi

-¿Qué se te antoja?- pregunto el castaño

-No lo se ¿a ti que se te antoja?- devolvió la pregunta la pelirroja

-Bueno si hablamos de lo que se me antoja te dijo que es- dijo mientras se sentaba en el mismo sillon de Sora, la tomo por las mejillas e intentaba acercarse lo mas lento posible, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de ambos, Sora cerro los ojos y los labios de Taichi se encontraban a escasos milímetros de los de la pelirroja

-Hemos llegado- grito Hikari desde la puerta

Taichi se levanto rápidamente -otra vez no- pensó, se volvería loco si no se deleitaba con los labios de la pelirroja.

-Takeru viene conmigo- dijo felizmente la castaña

-Bueno, tu preparas la cena- dijo Taichi

-Pero hermano- dijo Hikari

-Yo te ayudo- añadió Takeru

-Bueno- dijo sonriente la castaña y ambos fueron hacia la cocina.

-Que lastima- dijo Sora

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Taichi

-Por que ellos estarán solos en la cocina y pueden cerrar la puerta y estar solos- dijo picadamente la pelirroja

-¿Quieres ayudarme a hacer la cena mañana? Pregunto con el mismo tono Taichi y ambos empezaron a reír.

**-o-**

-¿Yamato vienen a cenar?- preguntaba Mimi desde el teléfono de su casa

-Takeru fue a cenar con Hikari, solo estoy yo-

-Que lastima, tu ¿vienes?- pregunto nuevamente la castaña

-Depende- contesto el rubio

-¿De que?-

-De que habrá de cenar- dijo

-¡Yamato!- grito la castaña lo que lastimo el oído del rubio

-Si , ya voy llego en diez minutos-

La castaña colgó, y salto de felicidad, sus padres casi nunca estaban y complacer los extraños gustos de Yamato la hacia feliz, se dirigió hacia la cocina y saco un pastel que tenia en el horno, iba a empezar a decorarlo con un poco de crema cuando escucho la puerta, corrió a abrirla y salio de ella una gran sonrisa cuando vio al rubio de ojos azule justo afuera de su casa

-Pasa- dijo Mimi feliz

-Gracias- dijo Yamato ocultando su felicidad de ver a la castaña -Huele bien ¿Qué cenaremos?

-Pastel de fresa- dijo la castaña

-Eso no es un cena- reprocho Yamato

-Lo es- dijo Mimi enojada- ¿quieres ayudarme a decorarlo?-

-Esta bien- respondió el rubio, ambos fueron a la extensa cocina de la familia Tachikawa

-Unta la crema en la cubierta lentamente- dijo Mimi

Yamato presiono demasiado la manga pastelera lo que provoco que la crema saliera hacia todas partes una de estas su cara, tenia crema en la barbilla y mejillas, al verlo Mimi empezó a reír, se veía muy gracioso pensó ella

-¿Cómo me quito esto?- pregunto Yamato

-Tendrás que enjuagarte o quedaras pegajoso - dijo Mimi, esta se acerco a Yamato y empezó a quitarle el exceso de crema, tomo un poco con los dedos y la probo

-Esta rica- dijo feliz

-Si, esta rica- dijo igualmente Yamato mientras tomaba con el dedo crema y se lo untaba en la pequeña nariz de la castaña.

-¡Yamato!- grito la castaña

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo sonriente

-Te quiero- dijo la castaña

Yamato no dijo nada en un instante, pero ¿Por qué no?

-También te quiero- dijo sonriente y luego pensó que el problema es que el no la queria como ella pensaba.

**Lo termine, estar escribiendo entre ratos libres es cansado pero lo logre jajaja! Pobre Taichi no puede estar a solas con Sora u.u pero Takeru es lindo! :D tierno muy tierno y el pobre Yamato vio una escena cruel : ( pero la ha superado bien, todo por ver sonreír a Mimi aww! Espero les haya gustado! Háganmelo saber :D gracias! Hasta la próxima :D **


	7. Entre juegos

**Hola! Después de mucho aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de "al natural" y no me falta mucho para el siguiente de "Piedra preciosa" para que si gustan puedan leer un poco mas :D creo el capitulo no es muy largo sin embargo déjenme les adelanto que hay beso en una de nuestras parejas :D, sin mas los dejo con este capitulo y espero me hagan saber su opinión :D**

**7.-Entre juegos**

-Cuatro meses- se dijo Yamato mientras se recostaba en su cama -cuarto meses de el llego con Mimi, desde que esta confundido, y prácticamente tres meses desde que llego su hermano, cada vez menos para que el año termine, para que el regrese y la deje de ver nuevamente, ¿le diría lo que siente?- se dijo antes de tomar su bajo y empezar a ensayar.

-¿Se puede?- pregunto Takeru desde la entrada de la habitación de Yamato

-Claro ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Yamato dejando su instrumento a un lado

-Pues ¿Qué no pasa? Mejor dicho, dentro de tres días es mi primer partido oficial-

-¿Estas nervioso?- pregunto burlonamente Yamato

-No, para nada pero .. -takeru guardo silencio durante un momento

-Pero..- dijo Yamato intentando que su hermano continuara el dialogo

-Hikari-

-¿Qué tiene?-

-Ella es linda-

-¿nada mas?-

-No, bueno es que lo que pasa es un tanto complicado-

-Dime, tenemos tiempo- dijo Yamato

-Pues desde que estoy con ella, yo me siento bien-

-¿Cómo que bien?-

-Pues, feliz, muy feliz, y han pasado casi tres meses ¿tu crees que me este enamorando?-

-Depende-

-¿De que?-

-¿Quieres besarla cuando la vez?-

-No, bueno tal vez- dijo sonrojándose Takeru -pero no es lo que me gustaría hacer solamente-

-¿Qué sientes o deseas que pase cuando la vez?-

-Solo deseo que no se vaya, independientemente de que la bese o no-

-Bueno, estas enamorado- dijo Yamato con una sonrisa

Takeru sonrió, se sentia mas aliviado, guardarse eso no le hacia bien -¿debería decirle?- pregunto por ultimo el rubio

-claro ¿Por qué no?-

-Tienes razón, gracias- dijo Takeru -por cierto, Mimi vendrá a cenar-

Yamato palideció -¿te quedaras con nosotros cierto?-

-No, yo saldré con Hikari, ya le dije a Mimi- dijo Takeru y salio de la habitación

Yamato suspiro y luego volvió a tomar su instrumento, no le quedaba mas que esperar.

**-o-**

Taichi se encontraba recostado en el sillon observando una película, tenia una horrible gripa, Hikari lo habia cuidado toda la tarde, pero ahora se preparaba para salir con Takeru, el chico le parecía buena persona asi que no se opuso, además, se lo merecía.

La puerta fue tocada varias veces -Yo voy- grito Hikari

-No, yo abro- dijo Taichi, se levanto y abrió la puerta, después de todo seria Takeru y asi le podría dar varias amenazas, sin embargo al abrir la puerta no fue muy grato lo que observo, era Daisuke.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Taichi

-¿Esta Hikari?- dijo bruscamente

-No lo creo- respondió secamente Taichi

-Bueno, dile que vine a buscarla- dijo antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer entre las calles

Taichi observaba ¿de verdad su hermana es amiga de el? Nunca le agrado, aun no le agrada.

-¿Quién era?- pregunto Hikari

-Daisuke- respondió -¿Por qué ya no viene a casa?- pregunto Taichi

-Tuvimos diferencias- respondió Hikari

-¿te trato mal?-

-No, solo que con Takeru me siento mejor- respondió sonriendo

-Eso es bueno-

-¿Qué?-

-Que tengas a alguien con quien sentirte bien-

La puerta sonó nuevamente, Taichi abrió nuevamente pero esta vez era Takeru.

-Hola Taichi- dijo felizmente

-Hola enano- dijo burlonamente

-No le digas asi- defendió Hikari

-Taichi dentro de tres días es mi partido, estas invitado-

Taichi sonrió, se despidio de los jóvenes y observo como partían, luego se recostó en el sillon nuevamente, cerro los ojos y dijo -Sora, Sora, ¿Por qué tenias un curso tan lejos?- La puerta fue tocada, Taichi se levanto como pudo y la abrió, esta vez su cara se ilumino.

-Hola amor- dijo Sora

-Sora, pero estabas lejos-

-Ahora estoy aquí- dijo dulcemente

Taichi la invito a pasar, que extraño, estaban solos, y queria besarla pero mas queria dormir, se sentia tan mal, Sora hizo que se recostara en sus piernas, eran calidas, después de eso no recordó nada mas, solo que soñó con ella.

**-o-**

-Yamato, dentro de poco será el partido de Takeru ¿no estas emocionado?- dijo Mimi

-No, se que ganara- respondió Yamato mientras jugaba con el cabello de la castaña

-Que tierno- dijo Mimi mientras le abrazaba el brazo fuertemente, se sonrojo, el olor de Yamato era tan calido, tan lindo, tan ..

-¿Quieres salir?- pregunto Yamato

-¿Cómo una cita?- dijo Mimi, volvió a sonrojarse ¿Por qué dijo eso? Es su amigo.

-No te ilusiones- dijo sarcásticamente Yamato intentando hacer que sus latidos no fueran escuchados por la castaña.

Mimi dejo salir una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -¿vamos a patinar en hielo?-

-Si ¿Por qué no?- dijo Yamato

-Solo hay un problema- dijo tímidamente Mimi

-¿Cuál?- pregunto el rubio

-No se patinar-

-Yo te enseño- dijo finalmente Yamato y salieron de la casa para la pista.

**-o-**

-Hikari, no podremos regresar juntos en estos días- dijo Takeru mientras caminaba junto Hikari por el parque.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto esta

-Tengo que quedarme por el entrenamiento, lo lamento- dijo tristemente

-Tranquilo no importa, ya encontrare a Daisuke- dijo fingiendo la castaña un poco de alegría

-¡Oye!- gruño Takeru

-¿Qué?- dijo la castaña -¿no te gusta la idea?- dijo burlándose

Takeru la observo, era tan linda, tenia mas confianza en ella, pero ¿estaba jugando con el? ¿sabría lo que el sentia por ella? ¿Por qué decía eso de Daisuke?

-Mentí, regresare sola o con Catherine- dijo felizmente la castaña

-Eso me gusta mas- dijo aliviado el rubio

-¿Catherine?- pregunto la castaña intentando disfrazar su temor a un posible "si"

-No, me refiero a que no regresaras con el-

-Oh! Que bueno- Hikari tomo la mano de Takeru débilmente lo cual provoco sonrojo en ambos.

-Es una linda noche- dijo Takeru sujetándola mas fuerte

**-o-**

**-¡**Yamato!- se escuchaba el grito de la castaña en toda la pista

-Tu puedes anda, dame la mano- decía Yamato intentando calmar a Mimi

-No puedo hacer eso- dijo Mimi aferrándose al cuerpo del rubio

-¿Qué has dicho?- dijo Yamato un poco molesto -Tu eres Mimi y tu lo puedes todo-

Mimi abrió los ojos y vio los de Yamato -Tienes razón- dijo -llegare hasta el otro lado de la pista- se despego del cuerpo del rubio y de alguna forma u otra llego al otro lado, sin embargo callo al final, Yamato patino hacia ella rápidamente para asegurarse que estaba bien, al llegar la encontró sentada en el hielo, por un momento pensó que estaría llorando o que estaba lastimada, sin embargo la encontró sonriendo y con una voz dulce ella le dijo -Si pude Yamato- y el le ayudo a levantarse.

**-o-**

Solo faltaba un dia para el partido, hoy se quedaría hasta las ocho entrenando, no podría ver a Hikari al salir del entrenamiento, eso no lo hacia muy feliz.

-Hola rubio- dijo una dulce voz detrás de Takeru

-Hola rubia- dijo Takeru sonriendo -¿Cómo estas?-

-Bastante bien, preparándome para el partido de mañana, seguro te pongo el primera plana- dijo Catherine felizmente

-Gracias, espero dar una buena impresión- dijo Takeru

-Seguro asi será, bueno vamos a Matemáticas- dijo la rubia mientras sujetaba del brazo al rubio y lo conducía al salon.

Esa materia era la única en la que se encontraban Hikari, Daisuke, Catherine y el, su castaña siempre se sentaba con Daisuke y el con Catherine, pero ella era una gran amiga, eso habia demostrado, pasaron veinte minutos y el profesor no habia llegado.

-¡no llegara! ¡vamonos!- gritaron varios en el salon, muchos partieron, solo unos cuantos se quedaron, incluyéndolos a ellos.

-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Hikari

-¡Ya se! Hay que jugar- dijo una chica llamada Juri

-¿a que? -pregunto Catherine

-Miren traigo un globo, quien lo deje caer tendrá que hacer un castigo impuesto por el ultimo que tuvo el globo en sus manos ¿les parece?-

Todos accedieron, parecía fácil, el primero en ser castigado fue Daisuke, no era muy hábil con las manos, su castigo fue bailar, no lo hacia nada mal, luego fue Catherine la cual tuvo que cantar muy a su pesar, y por ultimo fue Hikari, Juri le pondría un castigo.

-¡Ya se! Tu siempre pareces muy tierna e inocente, tienes que darle un beso a Takeru-

Ambos palidecieron, Catherine sonrió picadamente y Daisuke se opuso inmediatamente

-Solo es un juego Daisuke, no te enojes- dijo Yuri

Hikari se acerco a Takeru, estaba segura, su primer beso tenia que ser con el, Takeru la hacia sentir bien, la habia hecho mas segura, ella lo queria, no como amigos, ella de verdad lo queria, temblorosamente se acerco a Takeru, pero este la sujeto de los hombros y salio del salon con la cabeza baja, Hikari lo miro triste, definitivamente el no la queria como ella lo queria y asi como el rubio pensaba, no la volvió a ver en todo el día.

**-o-**

**-**Hola Yamato- dijo felizmente Taichi

-Que tal, veo que estas mejor de salud-

-Asi es, mucho mejor, hoy es el partido del enano ¿nos vamos junto con las chicas?-

Yamato dejo salir una sonrisa de lado - claro- respondió -¿Qué tal vas con Sora?-

-Bien, pero aun no quiere decir nada, eso empieza preocuparme-

-¿Le has preguntado la razón?-

-No, bueno solo me dice que quiere tiempo-

-Ya veo, solo espero no sea mucho tiempo- dijo sinceramente Yamato

-Si, yo también-

-¿De que hablan?- pregunto curiosa Mimi

-Nada- respondieron ambos

-Tenían que ser hombres- dijo la castaña y se dio media vuelta -los vemos a las cuatro de la tarde afuera de la escuela para ir a lo de Takeru- fue lo ultimo que sus labios dijeron antes de partir hacia su salon.

**-o-**

Takeru no se podía concentrar en ninguna clase, no pudo dormir y no precisamente por el juego, necesitaba hablar con Hikari, explicarle lo de ayer, pero no la habia visto desde entonces, solo esperaba que fuera a su juego, eso lo aria sentir mejor.

-Hola Takeru- dijo Catherine felizmente

-Hola- respondió Takeru

-¿Estas nervioso?-

-Para nada, pero … ¿no has visto a Hikari?- pregunto

-No, seguro va al juego-

-Pero .. Ya voy a vestidores, empieza en media hora y no la he visto- dijo preocupado Takeru

-Tranquilo, estará apoyándote, estoy segura- dijo la rubia regalándole una enorme sonrisa y partiendo dejándolo solo.

**-o-**

**-**Voy tarde- decía Mimi mientras corría por los pasillos eran las cuatro con diez minutos, no se dio cuenta cuando choco con Michael, el cual la sujeto del brazo

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Michael -¿no me saludaras?-

-Lo siento Michael pero llevo mucha prisa, he quedado de verme a las cuatro con Yamato y ya voy tarde-

-Quédate un poco, quiero hablar contigo-

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Mimi molesta -Tu no me dirás si me quedo o no- jalo fuertemente su brazo para sacarlo del amarre y siguió con su camino.

-De verdad necesitamos hablar- insistió Michael sujetándola con mas fuerza

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Yamato molesto que habia ido a buscar a Mimi debido a su demora.

-Nada que te incumba- dijo cortante Michael

-Si tiene que ver con Mimi me importa- respondió Yamato

La castaña se sonrojo, Yamato siempre tan protector con ella, tan tierno, solo el le provocaba ese sonrojo, volvió a soltarse de Michael y se coloco detrás de Yamato.

-¿Te hizo algo?-pregunto Yamato enojado

-No, vamonos por favor- dijo Mimi, ambos dieron media vuelta y partieron en busca de Taichi y Sora.

**-o-**

-Son las cuatro con quince- se dijo Takeru el cual ya estaba con el uniforme de la escuela esperando el inicio del juego. -Ahora regreso, no tardo- dijo en voz alta Takeru, salio de los vestidores y camino por el pasillo, pensó cuidadosamente en el horario de Hikari ahora debería estar en su casillero dejando las cosas de gimnasia, corrió lo mas que pudo y la encontró, la silueta de la castaña se veía a lo lejos, se acerco lentamente hacia ella.

-Hola Hikari- dijo el rubio un poco apenado

La castaña se tenso al escuchar la voz de Takeru, pronto se relajo y con una sonrisa dijo -Hola Takeru, ahora iba para el juego ¿nervioso?-

-Si, un poco- dijo Takeru

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto preocupada Hikari

-Respecto a lo de ayer yo …-

-No pasa nada- interrumpió Hikari

-Pero …-

-No pienses ya en eso ¿si?- volvió a interrumpir Hikari

Takeru se armo de valor y acorralo a la castaña entre su cuerpo y los casilleros, coloco su cara charca de la oreja de la castaña y dijo firmemente:

-Si importa Hikari-

-No, era solo beso y era un juego- dijo ella

-Hubiera sido tu primer beso- respondió Takeru

-Pero .. ¿eso que tiene?-

-Que ningun beso es un juego- dijo dulcemente Takeru, poso sus labios temblorosos junto con los de la castaña, los rozo suavemente para que esos nervios se le quitaran, sentia la respiración de la castaña, estaba tensa, pero no lo rechazaba, asi que se permitió morder suavemente el labio inferior de Hikari con lo cual profundizar el beso, sus labios se acoplaban perfectamente, Hikari lo sujeto del cuello delicadamente, y el pudo bajar los brazos para tomarla de la cintura sin despegar sus labios, Hikari empezaba cada vez mas a sentirse mas segura, no queria que acabara, con su lengua tímidamente rozaba los labios del rubio lo que provocaba que el la apretara mas a el, hasta que la falta de oxigeno se hizo notar y se separaron lentamente, se quedaron juntos, ambos con los ojos cerrados, Takeru la apretó contra el,

-Hikari yo ..-

-Joven Takeru- interrumpió el entrenador del equipo -lo necesitamos con el equipo ahora, ya pronto empezara el juego, después podrá festejar la victoria con su novia-

-¿Su novia?- de dijo internamente Hikari -que lindo sonaba

-Yo .. Pero … -

-Anda Takeru ve- dijo con una sonrisa Hikari

-Takeru sonrió -Te veré luego para festejar- dijo y salio corriendo hacia los vestidores, ya no se sentia distraído, ya no se sentia casando, ahora estaba motivado, estaba listo para el juego, estaba listo para todo.

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero bueno! Muchas gracias a esas personas que se dan el tiempo de leer y comentar, muchas gracias! Espero me digan que tal estuvo. Hasta luego :D**


	8. Más allá de las peliculas

**Hola! Intente no tardar mucho para actualizar! Espero lo haya logrado jajaja! Nuevo capitulo, espero les guste! Ya es medio tarde aquí, debería estar dormida pero la niña prefirió acabarlo jajaja! Sin mas los dejo con el nuevo capitulo :D**

**8.-Más allá de películas**

Taichi caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, queria hablar con Sora, explicarle su necesidad de tenerla, de sentirla, de ya no esconderse, pronto Taichi paro de caminar, a lo lejos observaba a Sora caminando junto a Ryo Akiyama, el sabia que Ryo siempre habia querido estar con ella, antes de que todo pasara le importaba, era su amiga, y ahora que era mas eso le hacia hervir la sangre porque en esos segundos que los vio juntos ella parecía mas alegre mas ella que cuando estaba con el, pronto se acerco a ellos e intento disimular lo mas que pudo su enojo.

-Hola Taichi ¿Qué tal?- pregunto Ryo

-Hola, todo bien gracias yo quisiera que me permitieras a Sora un rato-

-Claro pero antes solo acordamos la hora en la que nos veremos hoy- contesto

-¿Se verán?-dijo Taichi con lo ultimo que le quedaba

-Si, me ha invitado al cine- contesto Sora gentilmente -¿Te parece a las ocho?-

-Claro, pasare por ti, nos vemos Taichi- dijo felizmente Ryo antes de partir

-Oye … ¿no se supone nos veríamos tu y yo hoy?-

-Bueno es que lo que pasa es …-

-Ya no quiero ocultarme- dijo directamente Taichi

-¿Qué?- dijo ella sorprendida por la seriedad de las preguntas

-No quiero que ocultemos lo nuestro y honestamente no me gusta que salgas con el, no digo que no puedes salir con el ni con nadie, solo digo que si somos pareja es incomodo que salgas con alguien que siempre ha estado enamorado de ti-

-Taichi yo se que somos pareja pero podemos salir con alguien mas-

-¿Cómo que con alguien más? Eso no me parece-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que me sentiría desplazado-

-No veo por que-

-¿Te importa lo nuestro?- pregunto fríamente Taichi

-Sabes que yo …-

-¿Te importa o no?-

-Yo no lo se, el cambio fue tan rápido, y yo ..-

-Dijiste que me querías-

-Lo se Taichi pero ..-

-¿Sabes que? Olvídalo, tal vez yo tuve la culpa, lo dije tan rápido, y bueno hemos sido amigos siempre, mejor asi seguir ¿no?-

-Yo no tengo la culpa de no saber lo que siento- casi grito Sora

Taichi se quedo pasmado, pensó -Tal vez, ella solo estaba confundida, ese sentimiento de amistad y amor suele confundir, pero el la queria y no como amigos, pero ya no habia mucho que hacer, si ella no lo sentia no podía obligarla-

-Yo se que tu me quieres y yo te quiero peo tal vez nuestra forma de querernos sea diferente- intento explicar Sora

-Lo se, solo que no entiendo por que fingir estos meses- dijo tristemente Taichi

-Solo, estaba confundida-

-¿Desde el principio?-

-Yo .. -

-Bueno ¿Qué hemos de hacer no? Yo creo que aun podemos ser amigos, como antes de que esto pasara-

-¿De verdad? Taichi gracias-

-No digas eso- dijo intentando fingir una sonrisa -Voy a clase o llegare tarde- dijo antes de darse la vuelta y perderse entre las demás personas.

**-o-**

-¡Takeru! ¿Qué se siente ser de los mas populares?- dijo felizmente Catherine

-No digas eso rubia, soy Takeru por cierto ¿no has visto a Hikari?-

-No, hoy no ¿pasa algo?-

-Pues lo que pasa es que hace una semana ya del partido y no he podido hablar bien con ella sobre .. -Takeru guardo silencio

-Sobre .. ¿lo que sientes por ella?-

-Yo, este, pues - comenzó a tartamudear Takeru -¿se nota?-

-A kilómetros rubio, derraman miel cada vez que se ven- dijo entre risas Catherine

-Pensé que disimulaba, solo hay algo que m preocupa-

-¿Daisuke?-

-Si, bueno es tan posesivo, con todos incluyéndote-

-Yo tengo mi historia-

-Seria bueno escucharla-

-Un día de estos- dijo Catherine

-¿Nueva pareja?- pregunto Daisuke que se incluía en la conversación

-No lo creo- contesto Catherine

-A mi no me sorprendería-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto Takeru

-Por que esta no seria la primera vez que esta tras los populares ¿o miento linda?- contesto burlonamente

-No se a que te refieres-

-Bien lo sabes linda- dijo antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse

-Bien Takeru, mejor te la cuento ahora- dijo molesta Catherine

-Escucho- contesto el rubio

-Hace años, antes de entrar aquí, el y yo éramos inseparables, los mejores amigos, mi unico amigo, yo siempre estuve enamorada de el, y pensé que el de mi, pero cuando entro al equipo de football y empezó a ser reconocido por todos, no solo por mi como antes dejo de hacerme caso me ignoraba, ¿nuestra amistad? Ya no le importaba, un día yo me arriesgue y le confesé mis sentimientos, no dijo nada, se marcho, días después apareció Hikari, yo ya no intente nada, después de un tiempo yo empecé una relación con un antiguo jugador de Basketball, su nombre no importa ahora solo son recuerdos, Daisuke no dejo de molestar hasta que terminamos y pronto empezó a difundir rumores sobre mi, sobre lo interesada que era y sobre como conseguía a quien queria, desde entonces el y yo nunca estamos sin insultarnos, pero esos recuerdos de niños, felices y juntos no se borran Takeru algunas veces duelen- dijo tristemente Catherine

-Yo no tenia idea, es un idiota Catherine, eres una gran amiga, solo alguien asi podría cambiarte- dijo sonriendo Takeru

-Gracias Takeru-

-Hola Takeru- dijo una castaña detrás del rubio

-¡Hikari!- dijo sorprendido -yo ..-

-Bueno chicos yo me retiro, debo ir a imprimir unas fotos, cuídense- dijo Catherine, le quiño el ojo a Takeru y salio corriendo por los pasillos.

-Ella es linda- dijo Hikari

-Es muy linda- contesto Takeru

-¿Y yo Takeru?-pregunto tímidamente Hikari

-Tu eres hermosa- dijo mientras tomaba su mano dulcemente

-¿De verdad eso crees?- dijo ilusionada la castaña

-Claro- contesto el -Tal vez si derramaban mil- pensó Takeru

-Takeru, yo te quiero y eso no se lo he dicho ni a Daisuke- dijo dulcemente Hikari

-¿De verdad?-

-Si-

-Soy entonces muy afortunado- dijo tomado su barbilla y acercando su cara hacia la de ella.

-¿Interrumpo?- dijo fríamente Daisuke

-Para nada- contesto de igual manera Takeru

-Hikari, ¿podemos hablar?-

-Si- contesto tímidamente

Takeru solo observo como se alejaba su castaña junto a Daisuke, el la queria pero no podía decirle nada mas que consejos, si acaso el dijera un -no vayas- se convertiría en Daisuke, tal vez no tenia que decir un -No vayas- si no un -Quédate conmigo-

**-o-**

-Hola Yamato- dijo Taichi sin ninguna expresión en el rostro

-¿pasa algo? Te noto mal-

-Ella no me queria Yamato-dijo tristemente

-Yo .. Lo siento Taichi-

-¿Sabes que es lo peor?-

-¿Qué?-

-Qué ella saldrá con alguien esta noche y tal vez mañana y luego siempre y yo no-

-¿Quedaron como amigos?-

-¿Puedes quedar de otra forma con la chica que conoces desde hace años?-

-Podrían haber quedado tan mal y arruinar todo eso-

-¿Qué hago Yamato?-

-No soy bueno dando consejos pero definitivamente yo se que lo unico que puedes hacer es seguir adelante, sigue tu vida como antes, ahora sabes que no funcionara, tu puedes salir con mas personas-

-¿Pasa algo chicos?-pregunto Mimi

-No, bueno si, ¿con quien podría salir el fin de semana?- pregunto Taichi

-Con nosotros- contesto felizmente Mimi

-El no se refiere en ese aspecto Mimi, se refiere a una cita- explico Yamato

-Una cita pues … con Jun- dijo ella

-Pero es de Yamato- contesto Taichi

-¡No es cierto!- dijo enojada la castaña - ¿o si Yamato?-

-No para nada, es agradable deberías intentar- dijo Yamato

-Si, miren viene por ese pasillo-dijo Mimi

-Bueno se lo diré- dijo Taichi

-Yo me llevo a Yamato- dijo Mimi mientras lo jalaba del brazo y desaparecían entre los tantos estudiantes de la universidad.

-Hola Jun- dijo sonriente Taichi

-hola Taichi ¿Qué pasa? ¿has visto a Yamato?-

-No, bueno si, pero queria hablar contigo-

-¿De que?-

-¿Quieres salir conmigo el sábado por la noche?-

-¿Es enserio?-pregunto ella sorprendida

-Claro, bueno si no estas ocupada-

-No, no lo estaré, me encantaría- contesto sonriente Jun

-Me alegro muchísimo, paso por ti a las seis-

-Si, ¿Qué haremos Taichi?-

-Podemos ir al cine o cenar pasear, lo que gustes-

-Pago el cine, tu la cena ¿te parece?-

-Me parece perfecto- dijo feliz Taichi

-Bueno, gracias Taichi, nos vemos o no llego a mi clase, eres lindo- dijo Jun y camino tranquilamente hacia su aula.

Taichi dejo salir media sonrisa, se sentia bien que alguien le dijera que era lindo, mas cuando fue tan natural.

**-o-**

**-**¿Qué pasa Mimi?- pregunto Yamato

-Solo queria estar contigo ¿no puedo?-

-Claro pero … ¿tienes que jalarme del brazo?-

-Si, por que si no te escapas- dijo riendo Mimi -Yamato, Michael insiste con que salgamos este sabado, si te pregunta tenemos planes ¿si?-

-¿Fingiremos tener planes?-

-Si, es que no entiende que no quiero-

-¿y por que fingimos?-

-Ya te dije no quiero salir-

-No me refiero a eso-

-¿Entonces?-

-A que deberíamos tener planes- dijo Yamato

-¿De verdad? ¿Qué hacemos?-

-Veamos películas en casa ¿si?-

-¿Tu casa o mi casa?-

-Es lo mismo-

-Qué sea tu casa- dijo Mimi ilusionada

-Bueno mi casa a las …

-A las siete yo llego-

-Me parece bien, solo no me arranques el brazo- dijo entre risas Yamato

**-o-**

-Hola Mimi- dijo Sora a través de su celular

-Hola Sora ¿Qué tal tu cita?- pregunto Mimi

-Bastante bien-

-¿Es candidato para la incansable Sora?

-Tal vez- dijo riendo la pelirroja

-¿Qué les pasa a mis amigos? Todos quieren citas-dijo Mimi

-¿Todos?- ¿Quiénes?-

-¿Quién mas? Tu, Taichi y Yamato, bueno el no-

-¿Taichi?- pregunto Sora sorprendida

-Si, ni yo me lo creía pero invito a Jun y saldrán el sábado al cine y luego a cenar-

-¿De verdad? - dijo Sora molesta

-Si, ¿pasa algo?- pregunto Mimi

-No, tengo que colgar te veré mañana descansa-

-Igual Sora- y ambas cortaron la comunicación

Sora tomo su celular y llamo rápidamente a Ryo

-Hola Sora- contesto ilusionado

-Hola Ryo ¿tienes algo que hacer el sábado?-

-No, ¿quieres hacer algo?-

-Me encantaría-

**-o-**

**-**¿Dónde iras?- pregunto yamato al ver que su hermano se preparaba para salir

-Voy a casa de Hikari, veremos alguna película o saldremos aprovechando que no esta su hermano- contesto takeru- ¿tienes planes hoy?-

-Vendrá Mimi a ver películas- contesto Yamato

-Bueno la saludas de mi parte, nos vemos al rato o mañana- dijo Takeru en tono pícaro

-Ambos sabemos que Taichi te mata si te quedas con su hermana en la noche- dijo Yamato

-Ambos sabemos que si me quedo la respetaría- contesto Takeru

-Te quedas en el sillon- dijo Yamato

-¿No confías en mi?-

Yamato dejo ver una sonrisa -Ya vete o no llegaras-

-Si, te aviso si me quedo- dijo antes de salir corriendo

**-o-**

-Que lindo me la estoy pasando- dijo Jun dulcemente

-Me alegro muchísimo ¿te gusto la película?-pregunto Taichi

-Si, me encanto-

-Yo pensé que querrías ver una romántica no una de acción- dijo Taichi sonriendo

-No soy muy afecta a las románticas- contesto Jun

-¡Taichi que sorpresa encontrarte aquí!-fingió Sora al encontrárselos

-Hola Sora- contesto taichi como normalmente lo hacia

-¿Ustedes también vienen al cine?-pregunto Jun a Ryo y Sora

-Si, acabamos de salir- contesto Ryo

-Bueno nos vemos después Sora que ya reservamos - dijo gentilmente Taichi

-¿Cenaran?- pregunto torpemente Sora

-Si, ahora veo por que son tan bueno amigos- dijo dulcemente Jun -Taichi es un encanto-

-Si- dijo Sora y observo como su amigo y Jun se iban caminando juntos.

**-o-**

-Hola Hikari- dijo dulcemente Takeru

-Hola, pasa por favor, tengo las palomitas, y las películas- dijo la castaña

-Yo pensaba que podríamos salir a caminar al parque, aun hay mucha gente y me gustaría sentir el viento- dijo Takeru

-Me parece una buena idea- dijo sonriendo Hikari, tomo un abrigo y camino junto con Takeru hacia el parque.

-Casi no hemos hablado esta semana- dijo Takeru

-Lo se, los exámenes, los eventos nos quitan tiempo, pero siempre tenemos un fin de semana para nosotros ¿no?- dijo Hikari mientras Tomaba la mano del rubio

Ambos se sentaron en una banca y reuniendo valor Takeru abrazo a Hikari y dijo dulcemente en su oreja

-Hikari, yo también te quiero -

-¿De verdad?- pregunto ella sorprendida

-Si- dijo pero sus labios no decían nada mas, el sabia que era el momento de decir un -¿quieres ser mi novia?- pero no, definitivamente no salían, después fue otra cosa, los calidos labios de la castaña lo besaban, dulcemente, de nuevo los sentia, de nuevo se sentia bien consigo, una vez que se separaron la chica le sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Takeru

-Un te quiero- contesto la castaña

**-o-**

**-**Yamato van tres películas que quitas por que te aburren- critico la castaña

-No son interesantes-

-Son románticas-

-Por eso-

-Cuando vivas una historia de amor veras que no son aburridas-

-¿tu vives una?-

-Bueno yo …

-Vez, no son entretenidas-

-¿Qué seria entretenido para ti?-

-No lo se, algo de mas acción- contesto Yamato

-¿Acción?-

-Si-

Mimi observo los ojos azules de Yamato y se quedo contemplándolos, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y su corazón empezó a latir mucho mas fuerte y rápido, se acerco débilmente a los labios de Yamato y poso los suyos sobre los de el, se quedo en ese lugar un momento, paralizada ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Razono después pero ya era tarde, sus labios de movían al ritmo de los de Yamato, dulcemente, Yamato intentaba no perder el control y salir corriendo ¿Qué paso? ¿En que momento se acercaron tanto? Solo recordaba los ojos de la castaña y luego sus labios, pero no le desagradada, esa sensación que lo hacia sentir feliz, esos labios que anhelaba y esa mujer que lo volvía loco, todo junto era perfecto, al faltar oxigeno para ambos se separaron, se contemplaron, la cara de Mimi fue invadida por un color rojo y dijo tímidamente:

- ¿Suficiente acción?-

-No lo creo- contesto Yamato sacando una seductora sonrisa y con su mano regresando a la castaña donde debería estar .. En sus labios.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo .. Un poco largo.. Jeje espero les guste! Déjenme les digo que lo de Taichi y Sora no se quedara asi pero tomara un rumbo mas interesante, por su parte Hikari y takeru son lindos aww! Jajaja y el final .. Un beso! Ayy Yamato coqueto (suspiro) jajaja hasta la proxima! Felices fiestas! Feliz navidad! Gracias por leer!**


	9. Malentendidos

**Hola a todos nuevamente! Aquí otro capitulo de al natural, espero les guste, muchas gracias a las personas que se toman parte de su tiempo para leerme muchas gracias *-* bueno sin mas los dejo con el siguiente capitulo.**

**9.- Malentendidos**

-¡Sora!-gritaba una castaña mientras corría por los pasillos, la pelirroja la miro de reojo y se detuvo para hablar con la chica.

-Sora, tengo que hablar contigo yo … -Mimi se quedo callada, observo detenidamente a Sora, se veía cansada, tenia ojeras y su cabello que siempre lucia sedoso ahora era áspero y opaco.

-¿Qué pasa Mimi?-dijo la desganada pelirroja

-Yo, bueno, ¿estas bien?- pregunto preocupada la castaña que con su mano le quitaba dulcemente el cabello que le cubría la cara.

-Yo no pude dormir ni una hora-contesto Sora antes de un bostezo

-¿Te preocupa algo?-

-No Mimi solo que, la escuela, y la familia, la economía, y Taichi ..-

-¿Taichi?- interrumpió la castaña -¿Qué pasa con el?

-Nada, bueno, con lo de Jun, me preocupa-

-Sora, estas celosa- dijo riendo Mimi

-Eso es mentira ¿Por qué lo estaría?-respondió muy a la defensiva Sora

-Tranquila- dijo Mimi poniendo una mano es su hombro –Es muy normal, eres su mejor amiga y esos celos aparecen de vez en cuando, estoy segura que aunque Taichi se case tu siempre serás su mejor amiga-

-Su mejor amiga- susurro la pelirroja mientras su mirada se entristecía –Mimi ¿Qué me querías decir? –

-Yo, bueno, será para el rato, tenemos que ir a clase, ponte feliz Sora- dijo Mimi antes de dar vuelta y desaparecer corriendo así como llego, Sora dio media vuelta y camino hacia su salón, se quedo observando a todos y tomo un rumbo diferente, camino hasta un gran árbol, situado en unos de los grandes jardines del instituto, tomo un libro y empezó a leer, tal vez eso le despejaría la mente un poco.

**-o-**

**-**Hola Taichi- dijo una Mimi muy sonriente

-Hola Mimi ¿Qué tal?- dijo igual de sonriente el castaño

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?-dijo la castaña

-Claro, los que quieras- contesto Taichi

-Bueno, Sora esta un poco .. extraña, deberías hablar con ella, tu siempre la animas, creo que te necesita- dijo la castaña dulcemente

-¿Dónde esta?-pregunto preocupado Taichi

-Ella dijo que iba a clase ambos sabemos que se sentara bajo el árbol a leer- contesto Mimi con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Taichi ¿sabes donde puedo conseguir ….- Yamato guardo silencio inmediato al ver a la castaña que acompañaba a su amigo

-¿Conseguir que?-pregunto Taichi sin darse cuenta que sus dos acompañantes habían entrado en tensión profunda al verse.

-Yo, bueno conseguir un libro- contesto Yamato desviando la mirada

-¿Buscaste en la biblioteca?-pregunto Mimi entrando en la conversación

-Si, no lo tienen-

-Puedes ir a la biblioteca pública- contesto Taichi

- ¿Dónde queda?-pregunto Yamato tomando un papel para anotar la dirección

-Yo puedo acompañarte, si gustas- dijo sonrojada Mimi

-Eso seria buena idea- añadió Taichi que pocos segundos después grito –Nos vemos al rato, iré a buscar a Sora- y salió corriendo del salón.

-¿Entonces si me acompañas?-termino Yamato

-Si, te veré a las tres de la tarde en la salida ¿te parece?-dijo Mimi

-Si- contesto Yamato, observo a Mimi y la vio tan dulce, tan linda que empezó a sonrojarse débilmente

-Bueno, me tengo que ir a clase- dijo Mimi y salió corriendo del salón, Yamato se golpeo la cara con la palma de su mano – ¿Por qué no la detuve?-se dijo en voz alta

-Regrese por mi bolso, lo olvide-dijo apenada Mimi

-Si, este .. YO … Mimi – Yamato empezaba a tartamudear

-Mimi que bueno que te encuentro- dijo Michael desde la entrada

-Hola Michael- contesto ella sin muchos ánimos

-¿Vamos por algo de tomar?-pregunto Michael ignorando por completo a Yamato

-Yo te veo al rato Mimi- dijo Yamato antes de salir del salón, iba caminando por los pasillos –Era el momento perfecto- pensó –Ahora tendría que esperar en la tarde-

**-o-**

**-**Hoy es el día Catherine- decía Takeru con nerviosismo

-Sera noticia de primera plana- se burlaba Catherine

-No te burles, confesarle tus sentimientos a alguien es muy .. difícil- dudo Takeru

-Seguro lo harás bien, ella corresponderá y se besaran apasionadamente en el atardecer y yo estaré en ese lugar para mi primera plana- volvió a decir burlona Catherine –Voy por mi cámara al taller de periodismo, te veo en el gran momento- termino por decir la rubia y salió corriendo hacia el taller, entro y estaba solo, busco su cámara por todos lados y no la encontraba.

-¿Qué buscas linda?-se escucho detrás de ella

-Daisuke, pues mi cámara- dijo ella dándole la espalda mientras movía unos páleles.

-¿La has perdido? Pero si yo te la había regalado con mucho cariño, además sabes que es carísima y que su calidad es excelente-

-No la he perdido- contesto molesta la rubia –Solo que ¿tu que haces aquí Ken?-pregunto la rubia indiferente

-Yo, nada- contesto el de igual manera

-Anda Ken, déjame con ella, tenemos que hablar, que tal si vas por lo que te he encargado- dijo Daisuke guiñándole el ojo

-Claro- contesto este y con una sonrisa maliciosa salió del taller

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto curiosa Catherine –El nunca sonríe-

-Déjalo estar feliz- contesto el castaño –Hace tiempo que no charlamos, ¿Cómo has estado? He visto que te llevas bastante bien con el rubio-

-Así es, es mi amigo- dijo molesta la chica

-¿Otro que te rechaza?-dijo burlonamente

-¿Cuándo entenderás que es solo mi amigo el esta interesado en …- Catherine guardo silencio y desvió la mirada.

-En mi Hikari- completo la frase

-No es tuya, ambos sabemos eso-

-Pero tampoco es de el-

-¿Cómo sabes?- reto Catherine

-Por que yo lo se todo, también se que tu aun estas enamorada de mi y que siempre lo estarás-

Catherine abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, su corazón empezó a latir mucho más rápido, y sus manos empezaron a sudar

-¿Lo negaras?-pregunto Daisuke mientras que la jalaba de la ropa hacia su cuerpo hasta quedar muy juntos.

-Daisuke, sabes que era pequeña, no sabia lo que quería fue una equivocación- intento zafarse la rubia.

-¿Segura?-pregunto en tono seductor

-Claro- contesto la rubia con una sonrisa en la cara

-Yo creo que no- dijo el castaño por ultimo, coloco una mano en la nuca de la rubia y la atrajo hasta que rozo sus labios, mordió el labio inferior y pronto la rubia respondió, Daisuke la atrajo mas a el y sonrió para sus adentros.

**-o-**

-¡Takeru!-grito Ken

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el rubio despreocupado

-Es Daisuke, escuche que estaba planeando sobre pasarse con Catherine, y bueno ella me agrada se me hace estúpido de su parte querer hacerle eso, justo ahora iba a buscarla, yo no puedo contra el, tu eres el único que lo ha derribado y … -Ken no había terminado de contar cuando Takeru ya estaba corriendo hacia el taller de periodismo, Ken sonrió maliciosamente y saco de su saco la cámara de Catherine.

**-o-**

Daisukese separo débilmente de los labios de la rubia, estaba temblando estaba … ¿nervioso?- pensó el castaño –no eso no puede ser, si ella no era nadie, ya no ¿o si? No, no podía darse el lujo de dejarse llevar ahora-

Catherine abrió los ojos despacio y observo a Daisuke, tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y con una voz similar dijo a los oídos de la chica:

-Catherine linda, vez que lo que dije era cierto, lo que haces para estar con los populares-

Los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas las cuales recorrieron sus mejillas y con puños cerrados empezó a golpear a Daisuke en el pecho, el cual solo reía.

-Cathe …- dijo Takeru que acababa de entrar, pero al ver la escena no tuvo que decir anda, corrió hacia Daisuke y lo golpeo directo en la cara derribándolo.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a alguien que era tu amiga?- grito

-Da igual- dijo parándose y embistiendo a Takeru

Ken entro rápidamente jalando a Daisuke y saliendo corriendo del salón, Catherine lloraba sentada.

-¿De verdad soy tan ingenua?-decía débilmente

-No digas eso, es un idiota, ya nos la pagara- dijo el rubio sonriendo y abrazándola, tomo sus cabellos y los acaricio suavemente –Todo estará bien- dijo esta vez dando un leve beso en la cabeza de la rubia.

-¿Las tomaste?-pregunto Daisuke

-Si, cuando la abrazo, lo de los cabellos y lo de el beso en la cabeza pero … ¿crees que Hikari se lo trague?-dijo Ken

-Claro, esta enamorada del rubio idiota, ahora cree todo, te lo digo por experiencia-

-Te luciste con Catherine, esta de muy buen ver y besarla, que suertudo-

-Si como sea, vámonos – contesto Daisuke no sin antes volver a ver a Catherine llorando y desapareciendo esa risa burlona de su cara.

**-o-**

-¿Sora?- dijo Taichi con una gran sonrisa en la cara como era costumbre

-Taichi .. estaba leyendo y ..-

-¿Qué pasa? Ambos sabemos que cuando prefieres estar sola bajo el árbol es por que estas triste o preocupada-

-No pasa nada Taichi solo vine a despejarme- dijo la pelirroja cerrando su libro –No te preocupes-

-¿Sabes que preocuparme es inevitable no?-contesto el castaño

-Si, lo he notado en tantos años ¿oye y . . . Jun?-

-Jun, esta bien, no la he visto el día de hoy, eso es extraño siempre es muy eufórica-

-Ya veo, ¿la quieres?- pregunto Sora sin pensar

-No … no puedo decir que la quiero, ahora la estimo me agrada y la respeto, pero quererla no, yo quiero a mis amigos bueno los amo- contesto sonriendo Taichi

-¿Los amas?- pregunto Sora dulcemente

Taichi soltó un débil risa – Amo a todos los que están conmigo ¿te parece raro que diga que ame a Yamato?- pregunto

-No, después de todo ustedes lleven una amistad muy .. unida- respondió Sora burlándose

-¿Qué insinúas?- pregunto Taichi haciéndose el ofendido.

-Nada, no he dicho nada- contesto Sora entre risas

-Vez, ahora con esa sonrisa te vez mucho mas hermosa- dijo Taichi sonriendo

-Gracias Taichi, gracias por animarme y por todo-

-No te preocupes, por eso soy tu amigo-contesto el castaño

Sora bajo la mirada y sonrió débilmente –Lo se Taichi- dijo tiernamente

**-o-**

Hikari iba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, tenia una sonrisa poco usual en su cara, fue directamente hacia su casillero, cuando lo abrió encontró una bolsa un tanto extraña, la tomo en sus manos y curioseo, -Tal vez Takeru la dejo aquí- pensó con una sonrisa mas grande, dentro estaba la peculiar cámara de Catherine y unas fotos que mostraban mucho cariño entre Takeru y Catherine, Hikari perdió esa sonrisa.

-Yo te lo quise decir Hikari- dijo Daisuke detrás de ella

-¿A que te refieres?- contesto ella molesta

-Pues, a que Takeru ha estado con las dos, no culpes a Catherine ella solo quería informarte, el ha sido quien la hi inducido, me preocupo por las dos- dijo Daisuke

-¡Eso es mentira!- grito la castaña –el dijo que me quiere-

-Se lo ha dicho a ella también, y no solo a ella- contesto Daisuke

-¡Mentira!- dijo Hikari con los ojos humedecidos

-¿A quien le vas a creer? ¿a tu amigo o a alguien que acabas de conocer ?-

Lagrimas rodaron por la cara de Hikari y abrazo a Daisuke -¿Por qué hizo eso?-

-Por que es un idiota- dijo sonriendo para sus adentros -¿Te invito a cenar a mi casa?- dijo Daisuke muy tiernamente

-Si- contesto Hikari sin muchas ganas, la campana empezó a sonar y cada quien fue a su salón.

**-o-**

**-**Ya son las tres y diez y Mimi no llega- dijo Yamato intranquilo sentado en una banca.

Mimi corría por los pasillos –Por que siempre se me hace tarde-

-¡Mimi!-grito Michael

-No tengo tiempo ahora Michael, tengo prisa- dijo la castaña para seguir corriendo

-Es importante, hablemos- dijo Michael corriendo a su lado

-Bueno pero rápido- dijo Mimi mientras se detenía

-Bueno, te lo diré de una vez, quiero que regresemos-

-No- contesto la castaña y siguió con su camino -¿Qué le pasa?- pensaba mientras corría, pudo observar a lo lejos a Yamato, sonrió y continuo con su camino.

-Te tardaste- dijo sonriendo Yamato

-Solo un poco, ahora vamos ¿si?-

-¿Dónde queda tan biblioteca?- pregunto Yamato mientras seguía a Mimi

-OH! Bueno a unas calles de aquí- dijo dulcemente Mimi

-Mimi, si tu me hubieras dicho yo hubiera podido ir solo-

-¿Qué no querías que yo fuera contigo?- contesto Mimi tristemente

-No, sabes que no es eso pero tal vez tenias mas cosas que hacer y –

-No, no tenia nada mas que hacer, hemos llegado- interrumpió la castaña señalando la biblioteca.

-¿Eso es por lo que tenias prisa?- dijo Michael con tono agresivo

-Michael ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que no quería hablar- gruño Mimi

-No me importa, ¿no crees que pasas demasiado tiempo con el?-

-El suficiente- contesto Mimi

-¿Entremos si Mimi?- dijo Yamato tomándola del brazo delicadamente y caminando hacia la entrada.

-Te quedas- menciono Michael jalándola del brazo

Un leve gemido de dolor salió de la boca de Mimi, lo que hizo que a Yamato le hirviera la sangre, tomo a Mimi por la cintura, la puso detrás de el y dijo con voz seca:

-Déjala en paz ya, no quiere nada de ti-

-¿Tu que sabes?-

-Es lo que se ve, mírala, no quiere estar contigo-

-No te metas, es entre ella y yo-

-No, ya te dije, si la daña tiene que ver conmigo-

-¿Por qué?-

-¡Por que la quiero!- dijo Yamato rápidamente, los ojos de Mimi apuntaron a los de el.

-Eso a mi que- dijo Michael caminando hacia ella

Yamato le dio un leve empujón en el pecho advirtiendo que se fuera, son embargo Michael respondió con otro un poco mas fuerte lo que hizo enfurecer a Yamato.

-¡Ya basta!- grito Mimi –Michael, lo nuestro ya pasó, no quiero tener nada que ver contigo nuevamente-

-Nosotros deberíamos estar juntos- grito Michael

-Mentira- dijo Mimi con lágrimas en los ojos –me dejaste cuando mas te necesite, no sabes lo que sufrí, lo que llore, tú no sabes nada-

-Fui tonto e inmaduro- intento defenderse Michael

-Eso no me sirve de nada ahora, déjame en paz-

-Ahora seriamos una familia- grito por ultimo Michael

-No, estoy segura que solo seriamos mi hijo y yo- termino por decir Mimi antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Yamato a llorar

-Solo déjala en paz- dijo Yamato mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Mimi, Michael dio media vuelta y se retiro despacio de ese lugar.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que era el?- pregunto Yamato mientras se aferraba mas a ella

-Por que, no quería darle importancia-

-Vamos a casa, otro día vendremos a la biblioteca-

-Pero ..-

-Pero nada- interrumpió Yamato –vamos a casa Mimi- dijo sonriendo Yamato

-¿Sonríes para mi?-pregunto un poco mas animada Mimi

-Definitivamente- contesto Yamato y caminaron hacia la casa.

**-o-**

-¡Hikari!- grito Takeru mientras corría hacia la castaña

-¿Qué quieres?- contesto secamente ella

-Yo, venia a preguntarte bueno decirte algo- dijo nervioso Takeru

-No tengo tiempo, saldré con Daisuke-

-Pero. … ¿Qué pasa Hikari?-

-¡Yo confié en ti y tú solo haces esto!-

-pero ¿Qué hice?-

Hikari le aventó la bolsa con las fotos –Dale a Catherine las gracias de mi parte- fue lo ultimo que la castaña dijo antes de salir corriendo.

Takeru observo las fotos y corrió hasta el taller de periodismo.

-¿Qué es esto Catherine?-

-Takeru ¿de que hablas?- respondió sonriente la rubia

Takeru le entrego las fotos y la cámara –Dime ¿Qué es esto?-

-¿Tu piensas que yo se las di?-respondió ofendida Catherine

-Pues ella dijo eso pe no importa por que ahora no quiere hablarme-

-Yo jamás te haría eso Takeru-

-Yo creo que me voy- dijo Takeru salió corriendo del taller hasta que llego a casa donde encontró a Mimi y Yamato comiendo

-¿Qué pasa enano?- pregunto Yamato

-Nada, bueno si, ¿sabes que? Golpee a Daisuke, consolé a Catherine, arruinaron mi declaración y por si fuera poco Hikari me detesta cuando no hice nada- dijo furioso

-Ahora mi día no parece tan malo- dijo Mimi

-¿Qué hago?- pregunto Takeru

-Habla con Hikari y explícale que es un mal entendido-

-Pero no tengo pruebas, mas que mis palabras contra esas fotos-

-¿Qué fotos?- pregunto Mimi

-Daisuke molestaba a Catherine, la defendí, la consolé, la abrase y esas fotos las mal interpreto Hikari y ahora no piensa volver a hablarme y creo que Catherine tampoco, tal vez también fue injusto pensar que ella lo hizo-

-¿Cómo lo iba a hacer ella si estaba contigo?-

-Yo no se- respondió Takeru dejando solos a Mimi y Yamato

**-o-**

-Gracias por traerme a casa Taichi-

-No es problema Sora, además prometiste un postre ¿no?-

-Claro, tu siéntate yo te serviré un poco- dijo Sora felizmente

Taichi se acostó en el gran sillón que tanto le gustaba y prendió el televisor, cambio cada canal pero no había nada así que lo apago y cerro los ojos.

-Aquí esta - dijo Sora llevando un plato con pastel

-El pastel me gusta- dijo Taichi sonriente y empezó a comerlo

-Y ¿yo?-

-¿tu que?-

-¿te gusto?-

Taichi trago el pastel rápidamente, por un segundo pensó que se ahogaría con el y miro a Sora tiernamente.

-Tú sabes la respuesta a eso-

-Deberías repetirla- dijo Sora quitándole el plato de las manos y acercándose

-Tú, yo – empezó a tartamudear Taichi –Sora- dijo tomándola por los hombros –ambos sabemos también tu respuesta hacia lo que siento- se paro y camino hacia la puerta – yo decidí al igual que tu que seria bueno intentarlo con otras personas, Jun tal vez sea indicada, o tal vez no, pero no quiero ilusionarme otra vez, y no creo que tu quieras ilusionarme- dijo esta vez el castaño entristecido –Nos vemos mañana- y salió de la casa de Sora.

Sora se cubrió las manos con la cara y se dijo en voz alta -¿Pero que haces Sora? ¿Qué te pasa?-

Taichi se recargo de la misma puerta de la que había salido y alborotando su cabello suspiro y camino hacia la casa de Daisuke, no quería pensar mas en Sora de esa manera, no lo aguantaba ya.

**-o-**

-Ahora vuelvo- dijo Takeru tomando un abrigo y saliendo de casa rápidamente, camino varias manzanas hasta que encontró el departamento de Catherine, toco la puerta y espero.

-Takeru … hola- dijo la rubia al verlo

-Catherine disculpa, estaba muy molesto, no pienso que hayas sido tu la culpable-

-Gracias, oye se quien lo hizo. Dijo tristemente la rubia

-¿Quién?-pregunto sorprendido Takeru

-Daisuke-

-Ese maldito- dijo furioso Takeru.

-Tranquilo, ya nos hizo bastante, es hora de vengarnos, esta vez no se saldrá con la suya- dijo enojada Catherine

-Oye.. ¿Cómo te enteraste?- pregunto Takeru

-Soy del taller de periodismo, es mi trabajo- respondió con una sonrisa la rubia.

-Catherine gracias- dijo Takeru sonriendo

-No te preocupes, pero a partir de mañana, nada será igual para Daisuke- dijo maliciosamente Catherine –y no te preocupes, Hikari se dará cuenta que Daisuke es quien le hace mal, ahora ¿gustas un café?- pregunto la rubia

-Me encantaría- respondió Takeru entrando al apartamento de Catherine.

**Uff! Me tarde pero aquí esta! También debo informar que este fic pronto llegara a su final, bueno aun le falta jajaja! ¿Cómo ven? Solo problemas! Pero no negaran que ocurren días asi jajaja! Bueno espero sus comentarios hasta luego! :D**


	10. Conflictos internos

**¿Soy mala? ¿Me tarde? D: lo lamento mucho! :) pero aquí les dejo otro capitulo de "Al natural" espero sea de su agrado! Y díganme que les parece! :D**

**10.-Conflictos internos **

-Taichi me la he pasado realmente bien contigo- decía Jun sentada a lado del castaño en la cafetería.

-Yo también contigo, eres una agradable compañía Jun por eso te quería decir que si tu quieres ser… -

-Hola- Dijo Sora llegando a interrumpir la escena

-Sora, que gusto verte ¿Cómo has estado?-preguntaba Jun con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Bien gracias Jun ¿Qué hacían? ¿Puedo sentarme?- preguntaba la pelirroja sentándose en la misma mesa.

-Pues platicábamos-respondió Taichi con una leve sonrisa en el rostro y desviando la mirada hacia otra mesa

-Creo que les incomodo bastante-dijo Sora levantándose de la mesa

-No es eso- interrumpió Taichi –solo que .. Iba a decirle algo a Jun en el momento en que llegaste-

-Oh! Taichi que lindo, pero tengo que ir a la biblioteca a buscar un libro ¿nos vemos al rato?- pregunto ilusionada

-Claro Jun, nos vemos en la tarde, te llamo- respondió Taichi observando como se alejaba la castaña con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Lamento haber interrumpido- dijo Sora apenada –lo que pasa es que no encuentro a Mimi ni a Yamato-

-No te preocupes- contesto Taichi desviando la mirada y quedando en silencio al igual que la pelirroja

-y ¿Cómo te va con Jun?- pregunto Sora para terminar con el incomodo silencio

-Bien- contesto rápidamente –realmente hablar de Jun con Sora le parecía un tema bastante incomodo aun mas que el silencio.

-Yo quería decirte que te he extrañado mucho- dijo Sora con la mirada baja y moviendo nerviosamente los dedos

-También yo, se que nos hemos distanciado algo pero no por eso he dejado de quererte-respondió con una sonrisa el castaño hasta que un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, en ese momento recordó lo que le había dicho a Sora tiempo atrás –te quiero- esa declaración, ese momento en que todos esos sentimientos guardados salieron a flote –Tengo que ir a buscar a Yamato- dijo rápidamente Taichi levantándose y huyendo de la cafetería dejando a Sora pensativa, corrió hasta encontrar un pasillo despejado de estudiantes y en ese lugar bajo la mirada y se sentó en el suelo con ganas de llorar.

-¿Qué pasa Taichi? ¿Te sientes mal?- pregunto preocupada Mimi acercándose a el

-No Mimi, estoy bien, solo un poco confundido- respondió Taichi dedicándole una sonrisa

-¿Confundido? Puedes explicarme si quieres, tal vez pueda ayudarte- dijo Mimi devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Es una larga historia, será otro día, hay que ir a clases- contesto el castaño

-Vamos- dijo Mimi dándole la mano para que se levantara y caminar hasta su respectivo salón.

**-o-**

-Hola Catherine- saludaba Takeru que acababa de entrar al colegio

-Hola Takeru .. ¿Has pensado como recuperar a Hikari?- preguntaba la rubia curiosa

-Bueno, realmente he pensado el platicar con ella, decirle lo que ha pasado y sobre que entre tu y yo no hay nada mas que una amistad- decía el rubio caminando junto a Catherine.

-Yo puedo ayudarte, si yo le digo también lo que pasa tal vez me crea y entonces arreglen sus problemas ¿no crees?-preguntaba ilusionada Catherine

-Eso me seria de gran ..- Takeru quedo pasmado observando a la castaña que venia de la mano junto a Daisuke –Por favor Catherine dime que no es ella-

Catherine observo hacia la dirección del rubio y pudo ver perfectamente de quien se trataba –Solo ignora la escena por ahora Takeru- dijo tratando de animar al rubio

-Hola chicos- dijo Daisuke con su misma sonrisa burlona

-Que tal Daisuke ¿Cómo la pasas?- pregunto la rubia con cara de fastidio

-Bastante bien ¿Qué no logras ver?- respondió el castaño alzando la su mano entrelazada con la de Hikari.

-Me alegro mucho –contesto Catherine observando que Takeru solo observaba a Hikari y esta le correspondía la mirada -aun separados y aun con la duda sus miradas expresaban una calidez extraordinaria- pensó Catherine

-Bueno, nos vamos- dijo Daisuke jalando de la manos a Hikari mientras empezaban a alejarse por los pasillos, Takeru siguió con la mirada a la castaña hasta que desapareció.

-No te preocupes- dijo Catherine –estoy segura que aun te quiere-

Una leve sonrisa apareció en la cara de Takeru –Yo lo se- dijo antes de entrar a su respectivo salón.

**-o-**

-Hola Sora ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Yamato al ver Sora recostada sobre su mesa

-Hola Yamato, no pasa nada pero … - dudo - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Si, claro-respondió Yamato

-Bueno ¿Cómo diferenciar la amistad del amor?-pregunto Sora

-Bueno, es un tanto complicado, ambos son sentimientos, y pues … bueno cuando amas a alguien … en la amistad ¿Por qué la pregunta?- dijo Yamato nervioso y confundido

-Yo, estoy confundida-respondió Sora

-¿Por qué?-

-No te lo puedo decir- contesto Sora

-¿Es .. Taichi?- pregunto Yamato esperando algún golpe por parte de la pelirroja pero en vez de eso solo la observo bajando la mirada

-Si es el, yo lo quiero mucho pero ya no se si lo quiero como amigo-respondió Sora sonrojándose levemente.

-¿Ya le preguntaste a el?- dijo Yamato con una sonrisa boba en cara.

-Bueno es que lo que pasa es que hace tiempo-decía nerviosa Sora –el me dijo que me quería, no como amiga y bueno empezamos una relación a escondidas, pero yo no sabia muy bien lo que sentía, estaba confundida, lo dañe y ahora el esta con Jun y no se que siento-

-Tal vez es momentáneo- intento animar Yamato –Tal vez solo es pasajero-

-No Yamato- regaño Sora –es algo más, por que quiero verlo-

-Siempre has querido verlo, por algo es tu amigo- dijo como escusa Yamato

-Quiero abrazarlo- contesto Sora

-Eso también es por que es tu amigo- volvió a excusar Yamato

-Quiero besarlo- dijo Sora un tanto molesta por las negativas de Yamato

-Eso … ya no es de amigos- dijo Yamato con una leve sonrisa en el rostro

-Te dije que no era normal, oye Yamato ¿te has enamorado de alguna de tus amigas?-pregunto Sora curiosa buscando una respuesta que le ayudara

-Yo .. –Yamato dudo ¿Cómo decirle lo de Mimi? ¿Cómo decirle que sabe lo que ella siente desde hace años, que la comprende y que esta en su lugar? –Yo …-

-Bueno no me digas de quien pero ¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto la pelirroja

-Yo nunca te dije que si- dijo Yamato asustado

-Pero tampoco has dicho que no-dijo la pelirroja con sonrisa picara

-Bueno si tanto quieres saber… no he hecho nada- dijo Yamato molesto

-¿No has hecho nada? Eso significa que a ella aun la vez-

-Yo no dije eso, solo dije que no he hecho nada pero pudo ser hace mucho- dijo Yamato nervioso

-Pero si eres de Japón y no hay nadie aquí a quien conozcas mas que Mimi entonces ..- Sora se mantuvo un momento callada con los ojos bien abiertos –Es Mi..- No había acabado de acabar de nombrar la frase cuando Yamato había desaparecido de su vista –no cabe duda, es ella- dijo sonriendo.

**-o-**

Takeru caminaba por los pasillos, era la hora en la que Hikari salía de gimnasia y Daisuke estaba entrenamiento, era la hora perfecta de hablar, vio salir a las chicas, Hikari era la ultima, observaba su bolso con fastidio, se le veía cansada, el se acerco lentamente hacia ella sin que se diera cuenta.

-¿Podemos hablar?-pregunto el rubio tocando el hombro de la castaña provocándole un leve brinco por el susto.

-No se de que tenemos que hablar-contesto la castaña aumentando la velocidad de sus pasos hasta llegar casi a correr, Takeru la seguía al mismo paso hasta que pudo detenerla y acorralarla entre los casilleros y su cuerpo.

-De verdad tenemos que hablar-dijo esta vez con voz mas seria –no se que te haya dicho Daisuke pero nada de eso es cierto, nada malo, yo jamás te lastimaría-decía el rubio acerándose mas a ella y provocando el sonrojo de la chica –Catherine y yo solo somos amigos, y si, es bonita y agradable pero entre nosotros solo hay amistad y eso es por que cada quien esta enamorado de alguien y yo lo estoy de ti- dijo por ultimo abrazando a Hikari dulcemente, la castaña recargo su cabeza en el hombro del rubio y dijo con voz triste

-Daisuke es mi amigo, el jamás me mentiría de esa manera, si el lo dijo es por que …-rápidamente Takeru callo a Hikari posando sus labios con los de la castaña, el sabia lo que diría y no quería escucharlo, al menos si se dejaba besar el sabia que tendría una forma de recuperarla de estar con ella, pero Hikari se separo bruscamente –no puedo hacerle esto a el-dijo bajando la mirada

-El te ha lastimado mas veces, solo tienes que creerme ¿no sientes lo mismo que yo?- pregunto con temor a un posible "no"

Hikari dudo, observo a Takeru a los ojos y con una sonrisa nostálgica le dijo –Sabes que si-

-Entonces ¿Por qué no le dices nada? ¿Por qué le crees a el?-pregunto el rubio un tanto alterado

-Por que soy su amigo-interrumpió una voz masculina que Takeru reconocía perfectamente –Vámonos- dijo nuevamente Daisuke

-No, nadie se va de aquí hasta que aclaremos las cosas- exigió Takeru abrazando a Hikari con fuerza

-Por favor Takeru- apenas susurro Hikari

-Esto es muy estúpido- alego Daisuke –Hikari vámonos-dijo nuevamente

-No- dijo la castaña molesta –estoy harta –dijo aun mas molesta –No se a quien le creo, si a ti o a Takeru, per estoy segura que odio que me ordenes, si quieres estar conmigo tu tendrás que dejarme de gritar, de obligar y de mandar por que estoy harta-dijo zafándose de los brazos de Takeru y caminando molesta hacia la salida mientras Takeru la miraba atónito al igual que Daisuke –Perfecto- dijo Daisuke –Arruinas todo, ella y yo estábamos bien y llegas tu- dijo mirando al rubio con odio.

-Yo no he arruinado nada, ¿no te das cuenta? Tu lo arruinas al igual que lo que paso con Catherine, solo te diré que si no cambias te quedaras solo, por que ese mono que dices tener como amigo solo te ve la cara y te odia como todos los que has tratado mal, solo conozco a una persona que no te odia aunque la hayas tratado peor que a todos, yo que tu, hacia hasta lo imposible para recuperarla –dio Takeru molesto dándole la espalda y alejándose del lugar.

**-o-**

-Hoy se lo digo, hoy se lo digo- se repetía Yamato en su habitación dando vueltas –Si no se lo digo hoy seguramente no se lo diré jamás-intentaba apoyarse –Además ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasa?- dijo echándose en la cama bruscamente –A quien engaño, jamás se lo diré-

-¿Se puede?-se escucho desde la puerta, Yamato se levanto bruscamente y observo a la castaña que lo volvía loco, tomo un color rojo en su cara y las manos le empezaban a sudar, su respiración empezó a ser mas agitada y con toda la fuerza que pudo dijo –Si, adelante- Mimi paso con una sonrisa en el rostro y observo la habitación de Yamato incluyéndolo a el recostado en la cama-Espero no te moleste, Takeru me ha dejado entrar, acaba de salir dijo que buscaría a alguien- dijo la castaña sentándose junto al rubio

-Tranquila-dijo este intentando tranquilizarse, un silencio incomodo invadió el momento -¿Qué necesitabas?-pregunto Yamato

-Yo … solo quería agradecerte por apoyarme con Michael el otro día, gracias-dijo regalándole una sonrisa y tomando su mano –Siempre me has protegido-

-Eso es mentira-alego el rubio con una sonrisa y jalando la mano de la castaña para que también se recostara

-Sabes que no, en Japón tu siempre me acompañabas a todos lados, me regañabas mas que mis padres y siempre decías que ira inmadura- dijo Mimi con un puchero en la cara

-¿Y así quieres que no te diga inmadura?- se burlo Yamato –Tal vez tengas razón, pero te cuidaba igual que a Takeru- respondió mirando hacia el techo de su habitación

-¿Siempre me cuidaras así?-pregunto Mimi con una sonrisa –Por que no creo que a mi esposo le parezca- dijo con tono de burla y mirando al rubio

-Díselo ahora, díselo ahora- pensaba Yamato -¿Por qué no puedo si quiera hablar?-se preguntaba cada vez mas desesperado -¡No!-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar en voz alta

-¿No?-pregunto feliz Mimi -¿Te dejaras intimidar por mi esposo?-dijo esta vez aun mas divertida -¿Quién diría que a Yamato Ishida se doblegaría ante mi esposo- dijo esta vez con voz triunfante

-No me doblegare- dijo molesto Yamato –no dejare que un miserable te vuelva a tocar de ninguna forma-dijo alzando la voz y dejando a Mimi con los ojos bien abiertos

-Yama, Yama, Yamato-dijo esta vez abrazándolo –Por eso te quiero- dijo mientras empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, eso ya le había pasado una vez, esos nervios, esa necesidad de no separarse, ese olor que le encantaba junto a el, se separo con un leve sonrojo en su cara, sabia lo que pasaría si no lo hacia, sin embargo sintió los brazos de Yamato impidiendo tal acto, la tenia abrazada fuertemente, la castaña sentía que su corazón saldría del pecho, y un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo –Yamato yo ..-dijo casi susurrando –es mejor que me vaya-

-No- contesto el abrazándola mas fuerte –Tu te quedas-

-Yamato, por favor, empiezo a asustarme- dijo nerviosamente la castaña

-No se por que ¿Qué te puedo hacer?- contesto pícaramente

-Esa no es la pregunta-dijo Mimi siguiéndole el juego –La pregunta es ¿Qué dejaría que me hicieras?- dijo esta vez con voz cautivadora, Yamato la soltó de inmediato y la observo nervioso –es cierto-pensó –dijo que no dejaría que nadie la tocara pero … ¿yo?- se pregunto poniéndose mas nervioso sin embargo con la duda -¿Qué dejarías que te hiciera?-pregunto mas confiado -¿Qué me quieres hacer?-pregunto la castaña acercándose mas a el, Yamato se sonrojo de inmediato y levantándose se un brinco la miro con una sonrisa –Inmadura- le dijo burlón –No deberías jugar así con chicos de me edad, no respondemos por nuestras acciones- intento defenderse

Mimi se levanto de la cama, se coloco enfrente de Yamato e hizo un puchero y con voz amable dijo –Cállate, se que tu no jugarías conmigo, no eres igual que Michael-

Realmente Yamato no había escuchado las palabras de la castaña, solo la observaba, solo pensaba en ella, solo pensaba en todo lo que tendría que decirle y no le decía, ya no aguantaba mas, necesitaba de ella y como el le dijo, no debería jugar con chicos de su edad y menos con el, la empujo suavemente en los hombros para que la castaña callera sobre la cama, y se coloco sobre ella sin aplastarla. -¿Qué dejarías que te hiciera?-repitió la pregunta dejando a la castaña entre sorprendida y apenada.

**-o-**

-¿Por qué te fuiste así? Me dejaste preocupada-pregunto Sora a Taichi por teléfono

-Necesitaba dar una vuelta para despejarme-contesto el castaño sinceramente

-Taichi ¡te quiero!-casi grito Sora por el articular dejando con los ojos bien abiertos al castaño

-También te quiero, eso lo sabes- contesto con su voz confiada como de costumbre

-No me refiero a eso, te quiero como tú me quieres, no como antes te quería y quiero que seamos más que lo que somos, quiero ser más que tu amiga- dijo esta vez dulcemente

-Sora…eres mi amiga pero no dejare que me vuelvas a hacer lo mismo, te quiero, lo sabes, pero tu aun sigues con Ryo por lo que se y yo estoy intentando algo con Jun que no es seguro, en la cafetería me le declararía pero pensándolo es demasiado rápido, solo hemos salido dos veces, sin embargo, creo que el tiempo que duramos anteriormente yo te demostré mi amor, ahora tu hazlo, claro si es que de verdad quieres estar conmigo- dijo Taichi duramente –Bueno hasta mañana –dijo cortando la comunicación.

Sora se quedo atónita con el comentario, el tenia razón, ella aun no se definía con Ryo y lo que mas le preocupaba es que Taichi no había descartado a Jun, pero tenia razón, ella lo quería y ahora aunque le costara bastante ella se lo demostraría.

**D: ¿Cómo ven? La Hikari se revelo antes los chicos D: saco su lado fuerte :) lindo lindo Takeru aun intenta estar con ella :D y además le dijo algo interesante a Daisuke! El joven castaño tiene que darse cuenta! :) y ¿Qué creen que pase entre Mimi y Yamato? ¿Creen que pase algo mas? D: que cosas! Y Taichi ahora se hace del rogar! Bien hecho, Sora ahora tiene que pelear por lo que quiere si es que lo quiere ¿no? Jajaja! Bueno gracias por los que comentan! Espero sus comentarios** : )


	11. Reencuentros internos

**Hola! He tardado! Buuu! Lo se, soy consiente! Pero no ando en mi mejor época jajaja!  
>No les hago esperar mas! : )<strong>

**11.-Reencuentros Internos**

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Hikari?- pregunto preocupada Catherine caminando junto a Takeru

-No lo se, ha estado enojada conmigo casi ya un mes, aparte las cosas cambiaran dentro de poco, ya no te puedo decir nada, inclusive no se si seguiré intentando algo con ella, será muy doloroso- dijo resignado el rubio bajando la mirada

-¿a que te refieres Takeru?- pregunto la rubia intrigada por las palabras de su amigo

-A que mi hermano solo ha venido a este país para terminar su carrera, solo era un año y lleva aquí siete meses, yo vine para acompañarlo, en tres meses o menos nos regresaremos a Japón- dijo Takeru sin emoción en sus palabras

-No, eso no Takeru ¿y que voy a hacer yo? Tu eres mi único amigo y por ti las cosas han mejorado, antes casi nadie me hablaba debido a los rumores de Daisuke pero cuando tu llegaste y sin importar nada entablaste una amistad conmigo esos rumores casi desaparecieron, no te vayas Takeru- dijo Catherine abrazando fuertemente a Takeru –No te vayas-

-Catherine bonita tranquila, estoy seguro que aunque me vaya tu sabrás que hacer, eres muy inteligente y hábil, estoy seguro que harás mas de un amigo-contesto correspondiendo el abrazo

-Vamos a clase- interrumpió alegre Hikari lo que causo asombro en ambos rubios

-Este… si – contestaron al mismo tiempo mientras caminaban a lado de la castaña

-Takeru… ¿podría hablar contigo?-pregunto la castaña con un toque de timidez

-Pues… - antes de que Takeru pronunciara una palabra Catherine ya les había dejado solos y con una sonrisa en su cara dijo –Si- ambos caminaron hacia los pastos del instituto y se sentaron evitando verse y hablar

-¿Cómo la has pasado Hikari?- acabo con el silencio el rubio que para ser sincero le estaba molestando

-De eso quería hablar Takeru, yo solo quería disculparme por todo- dijo viendo al rubio a los ojos y regalándole una sonrisa

-Bueno, no esperaba esto, después de ese día en el que explotaste frente a mí y Daisuke pues pensé que tal vez no nos volveríamos a dirigir palabra- contesto sinceramente el rubio –Yo se que han pasado muchas cosas pero créeme cuando te digo que lo ultimo que quiero es que te sientas mal con algo que yo haga, verte feliz es lo que me hace sentir feliz, pleno y alegre, tu bien sabes los sentimientos que tengo hacia ti, pero también se que si no los correspondes no debes sentirte mal-

-Takeru, este mes que he estado sola –interrumpió la castaña –no lo hice por que estuviera enojada contigo y Daisuke pero estaba realmente confundida-dijo mirando a los ojos al rubio –creo que estaba muy perdida, ya no sabia a quien creerle y escuchaba a todos menos a mi misma, ahora veo que todo había sido un error ahora me siento mejor conmigo-

-¿a que te refieres Hikari?-pregunto alegre el rubio al escuchar las palabras de la castaña, realmente sabia a que se refería, sabia que después de todo, aunque lo que escuchara no fuera bueno para su corazón tenia la certeza de que esa chica castaña que le hablaba era realmente Hikari y no su sombra, pasara lo que pasara ella ahora estaba bien.

-¿tengo que repetirlo Takeru? Te he dicho que estoy bien y que no estoy enojada contigo ni con nadie, que lamento haberte lastimado y que estoy… -bajo el sonido se su voz la castaña, miro a todos los lados posibles y tragando saliva dijo tiernamente –Estoy enamorada de ti-

Takeru observo a la castaña, el sentía lo mismo o incluso mas fuerte, era tan joven y ya sentía eso a lo que le llaman amor, ese sentimiento que lo hacia sonreír de oreja a oreja en ese momento, para encontrarla tuvo que atravesar prácticamente el mundo, tuvo que competir con un engreído, se llevo varios golpes y decepciones y al final ¿valió la pena? ¡Claro que la valió! Y sin perder más el tiempo acerco sus labios a los de la castaña para besarlos suavemente.

-Jóvenes ¿no tienen clase?-pregunto un profesor que había salido para fumar un cigarrillo –Váyanse de aquí o los llevare a dirección- amenazo severamente

-hagamos un trato- interrumpió la castaña levantándose junto a Takeru –usted no dice nada sobre nosotros y Takeru y yo no diremos nada sobre el cigarrillo que trae en las manos ¿Por qué sabe que esta prohibido fumar en institutos cierto?- Pregunto Hikari con tono triunfante, el profesor la miro de reojo y dándoles la espalada apago su cigarrillo y se adentro al instituto

-No conocía esa faceta tuya- dijo algo sorprendido Takeru al ver la seguridad de Hikari

Hikari sonrió gentilmente y tomando la mano de Takeru caminaron hacia su salón, al entrar Catherine observo aquella acción y sonrió ampliamente al ver a aquel que es su amigo feliz, Hikari dejo a Takeru con Catherine y se dirigió hacia Daisuke.

-Hola Daisuke- dijo dulcemente Hikari tocando por el hombro al castaño

El castaño volteo sorprendido y dijo –hola Hikari ¿Qué pasa?-

-Me preguntaba si … ¿si tu y yo podríamos hablar acabando las clases?- dijo la castaña

-Si, por que no –respondió con altanería como era costumbre

-Bueno, te veo acabando tu práctica- dijo por ultimo la castaña, se dirigió hacia Takeru y Catherine y se sentó junto a ellos.

**-o-**

**-**¡No puede ser!- se decía Yamato golpeándose contra su casillero, no podía sacar esa imagen de su cabeza, ese momento en que estaba con Mimi

"-_Yamato, por favor, empiezo a asustarme- dijo nerviosamente la castaña_

_-No se por que ¿Qué te puedo hacer?- contesto pícaramente_

_-Esa no es la pregunta-dijo Mimi siguiéndole el juego –La pregunta es ¿Qué dejaría que me hicieras?- dijo esta vez con voz cautivadora, Yamato la soltó de inmediato y la observo nervioso –es cierto-pensó –dijo que no dejaría que nadie la tocara pero … ¿yo?- se pregunto poniéndose mas nervioso sin embargo con la duda -¿Qué dejarías que te hiciera?-pregunto mas confiado -¿Qué me quieres hacer?-pregunto la castaña acercándose mas a el, Yamato se sonrojo de inmediato y levantándose se un brinco la miro con una sonrisa –Inmadura- le dijo burlón –No deberías jugar así con chicos de me edad, no respondemos por nuestras acciones- intento defenderse_

_Mimi se levanto de la cama, se coloco enfrente de Yamato e hizo un puchero y con voz amable dijo –Cállate, se que tu no jugarías conmigo, no eres igual que Michael-_

_Realmente Yamato no había escuchado las palabras de la castaña, solo la observaba, solo pensaba en ella, solo pensaba en todo lo que tendría que decirle y no le decía, ya no aguantaba mas, necesitaba de ella y como el le dijo, no debería jugar con chicos de su edad y menos con el, la empujo suavemente en los hombros para que la castaña callera sobre la cama, y se coloco sobre ella sin aplastarla. -¿Qué dejarías que te hiciera?-repitió la pregunta dejando a la castaña entre sorprendida y apenada._

_-yo … -intento responder la castaña _

_-Tu- dijo mas cautivadoramente el rubio acercándose más a ella_

_-Yo dejaría que …-_

_-¡Hermano llegue!- grito Takeru entrando a la habitación quedando perplejo –Yo .. Lo lamento- dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo corriendo de ese lugar_

_-¡Takeru!-grito la castaña corriendo tras el mientras Yamato se sentó en la cama confundido_

-Hola Yamato- interrumpió los pensamientos la castaña

-Hola- respondió sin mucho entusiasmo el rubio, eso de sentirse culpable le hacia realmente mal

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunto preocupada la castaña al ver la reacción de su amigo

-Nada- respondió

-Yo se que tienes algo, has estado muy raro conmigo desde hace ya tiempo-

-¿De que hablan?-pregunto Sora interrumpiendo

-De nada- dijo rápidamente Yamato dándoles la espalada y caminando hasta perderse entre los demás estudiantes

-¿Qué tiene? Lo he visto demasiado raro-volvió a preguntar Sora

-No lo se- dijo Mimi un tanto desanimada –pero hoy lo averiguare- dijo mas decidida y dedicándole una sonrisa a Sora

-¡Hola chicas!-grito Taichi

-Hola Taichi, te veo al rato, tengo clase- dijo Mimi saliendo corriendo del pasillo hacia su salón

-¿Ahora es Mimi responsable?- pregunto tiernamente Taichi –Sora, tengo libre el día ¿vamos a mi casa a comer algo?-pregunto el castaño

-Claro- respondió Sora alegre –pero yo aun tengo una clase, si gustas adelántate y yo te alcanzo cuando salga-

-¡Me parece perfecto!-grito el castaño –te veo al rato- dijo despidiéndose y caminado hacia la salida del instituto, Hikari le había avisado que llegaría tarde, últimamente la había visto muy sola sin embargo ella le respondía que necesitaba pensar, su hermana bien sabia que lo tenia a el para cualquier cosa, hoy a despertar se le veía más animada lo que le causo un alivio casi total, de no ser por Sora se sentiría como antes.

-Señor ¿me pasa el balón?-pregunto un pequeño niño

Taichi levanto la mirada, para llegar a su casa necesitaba pasar por el parque, no se dio cuenta cuando el balón pego con sus pies, el niño le gritaba con entusiasmo, y le arrojo el balón, el pequeño niño tomo el balón y corrió hacia su amiga con la que jugaba alegremente

-¡Que recuerdos!-dijo acompañado de un suspiro, aun recordaba cuando jugaba en ese mismo parque con Sora, pero en ese época el balón era mas importante que cualquier niña, claro excepto Sora que siempre había sido importante, prosiguió su camino hasta llegar a casa, se adentro y se recostó en su sofá para observar un rato televisión -¡Que aburrido!-gruño al ver que en los cincuenta canales no había nada hasta que los ojos le empezaron a pesar y quedo sumergido en un profundo sueño.

**-o-**

-¡Yamato! ¡Yamato!-gritaba por los pasillos la castaña corriendo hacia el rubio que la evitaba

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto deteniéndose y dándose la vuelta, obligado por mis miradas reprobatorias de sus demás compañeros

-¿Qué tienes Yamato? Te he sentido un poco mal desde hace tiempo y ..

-¡Carajo! No tengo nada ¿no puedes entender eso?- prácticamente grito el rubio provocando que los chicos a su lado desviaran la mirada y caminaran hacia lados contrarios, Mimi por su parte solo le miraba a los ojos, sorprendida y asustada –Solo … déjame en paz- termino por decir el rubio dejando a la castaña parada aun mas preocupada pero sobre todo molesta.

Yamato azoto su mochila en la pared al llegar a su casa, estaba harto y cansado -¿Qué demonios me paso?- grito mientras posaba sus manos en su cara –No tenia que gritarle, no tenia que haberla tratado así-

-¡No tenias por que haberme tratado así!- grito la castaña enfurecida aventándole todo lo que encontraba

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-pregunto el rubio esquivando las cosas que sin duda se dirigían hacia el con una fuerza increíble

-¿Cómo?-Pregunto aun mas ofendida la castaña –¡Me gritaste! ¡Me gritaste frente a toda la escuela! Yo solo quería ser buena contigo y tu me tratas horrible- grito la castaña

-Lo lamento ¡deja de aventar cosas!- exigió el rubio

La castaña se detuvo casi de inmediato y bajo la mirada cual niña regañada –Por favor, dime que es lo que pasa- dijo con voz tenue

Yamato sintió que algo dentro de el se quebraba, verla así, sin poder ayudarla ¿Cómo ayudarla? Si el se sentía igual o peor, se acerco a ella lentamente, la tomo por los hombros y la pego a su cuerpo que empezaba a temblar, no eran nervios, era mas bien miedo, lo único que quería era verla feliz y ¿Qué hizo Yamato? Ponerla triste, melancólica. –Mimi, dentro de poco me voy a ir- se decidió decir aunque realmente la causa de su tristeza no fuera esa.

-Eso ya lo se- dijo la castaña levantando la cara con una sonrisa –Pero ¿vendrás a visitarme cierto? Tu y Takeru-

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del rubio, tanto tiempo ocultando lo que siente, tanto que ¿realmente cuanto importaba? Se miente y le miente, lo ha hecho durante años, le cuesta ver que su hermano tiene mas valor para decir lo que siente a la chica que quiere, hasta Michael aunque exagerado dijo lo que sentía, por dios se sentía tan patético, el no era esa persona, el debía explotar ahora, si no ni la música que era el segundo amor de su vida lo sacaría adelante, lo peor que puede pasar es que le deje de hablar para toda la vida, regresaría a Japón y cada quien haría su vida y ..

-¡Yamato responde!-exigió la castaña haciendo un puchero

Yamato sonrió –Mimi- dijo respirando profundamente –Yo te amo- lo dijo rápidamente y cerrando los ojos, no quería ver la cara de Mimi en ese momento o al menos solo quería sentir la abofeteada en su cara, Mimi por su parte se sonrojo al instante ¿había escuchado bien? Tal vez fue su imaginación ¿y si no lo era? Yamato permanecía con los ojos cerrados frente a ella ¿sentía lo mismo que el? -¡Pero por su puesto!-grito la castaña provocando que el rubio abriera los ojos y la mirara extrañado

-Yo … ¿lo grite cierto?- la castaña quería que se la tragara la tierra si había algo que odiara era pensar en voz alta, sin embargo esa no era una respuesta a tan inesperada confesión ¿Qué le digo? Que me enamore de el desde que era pequeña, pero para ese momento el sentimiento no era definido, luego al llegar aquí y lo de Michael paso pero cuando lo volví a ver sentí que mi alma estaba llena de nuevo ¿Qué le dijo? Pensaba con desesperación la castaña hasta que sintió los labios de Yamato, entonces no había ya nada que pensar, más que dejarse llevar, correspondió el beso que no fue romántico, no fue tierno ni acompañado de alguna frase memorable sin embargo era un beso, su segundo beso con el.

-Espera espera- interrumpió Yamato el beso -¿Qué significa el beso? – sabia que era una mala pregunta pero tenia que hacerla

-El beso pues … tu me besaste ¿para ti que significa?- pregunto la castaña tímidamente

-Yo te lo he dicho ya, que te amo pero ¿para ti?-pregunto nuevamente el rubio temiendo a alguna respuesta como " solo fue un impulso" Oh eso le dolería y le dolería bastante

-Pues .. yo .. También te amo- contesto la castaña sonriendo

Yamato sintió que sus músculos se relajaron, pero no podía hacer que la castaña pensara que el estaba nervioso así que con una sonrisa contesto –Eso ya lo sabia-

-Eres un tonto- dijo Mimi molesta a comentario tan egocéntrico, cerró nuevamente los ojos y volvió a poseer los labios del rubio.

-o-

-¡Taichi! ¡Despierta!- dijo Sora mientras movía delicadamente a su amigo en el sofá

-Sora ¿Cómo entraste?- pregunto Taichi aun medio dormido

-De tantas veces que se te han olvidado las llaves creo que ya se como entrar utilizando cualquier artefacto- dijo sonriendo -Traje comida-

-Comida- se levanto rápidamente el castaño –La comida es la mejor palabra del mundo-

-Debe ser una broma, la mejor palabra amar- dijo la pelirroja

-Que tal amar la comida- dijo el castaño sonriendo

-Eres bobo Taichi-

-No soy un bobo tu eres muy necia- dijo entre risas el castaño –Sabes- se puso mas serio –De camino a la casa he visto a unos niños jugar, me acorde de nosotros cuando niños- esta vez se formaba una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro.

-Extraño esos tiempos- dijo la pelirroja volteando a ver al castaño

-Eran buenos, más simples- correspondiendo la mirada

-Más tiernos-

-Mas inocentes –contesto la pelirroja perdiéndose en los ojos del castaño

-Mas … -Taichi no pudo terminar su frase cuando los labios de la pelirroja estaban sobre los de el, sabia que era malo, sabia que era torpe pero no quería despegarse, profundizo el beso, empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de la pelirroja con sus manos, cada cumbre la recorría lujuriosamente, provocando suspiros de la pelirroja que hacia que el aumentaran las caricias, sus manos buscaban los botones de la blusa de la chica

-¡No puedo creer que no haya ido!- se escucho la voz de Hikari y ellos se separaron bruscamente

-Sora ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto Takeru al entrar al departamento

Sora, aun con los labios hinchados y casi sin oxigeno respondió –bien Takeru, que sorpresa verte aquí-

-Si, hermano que bueno que este sentado tengo una noticia- dijo Hikari tomando la mano del rubio

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto el castaño preocupado

-Bueno, Takeru y yo somos ..-

-¡Novios!- grito Sora –Que alegría-

Taichi volteo a ver a su hermana con Takeru, recordó los momentos con Sora recordó hasta a Yamato con sus sentimientos prohibidos hacia Mimi –Definitivamente antes todo era mas inocente- pensó antes de dejarse caer en el sillón.

**Ya! Uh! Bueno voy rápido rápido! Espero les guste! Como ven ya tenemos dos parejas! Dos! Jajaja! Lamento haber tardado! :D gracias por leer! **


End file.
